Your Wish is My Command
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Sam finds a possible solution to help Dean and stop Michael. It's crazy but crazy works right? What happens when the brothers end up in the world of Aladdin and will a simple wish be the key to all their problems? Set season 14 after Prophet and Loss and the 2019 Aladdin movie.
1. A Possible Solution

**Hey everyone I just watched the new Aladdin movie and I loved it. I loved it so much it encouraged me to write a ****fic****.This ****is set**** in season 14 after Prophet and Loss and I am using the 2019 version of leave reviews it really helps me. :)**

* * *

_Bang_

Dean stares in the mirror.

_Bang_

Dean grips on to the sink and stares hard at himself.

_Bang_

Michael has been banging non stop. Dean was using all his strength to keep the door sealed. Dean is the cage, he thinks he is the cage. One change of thought or distraction, Michael will break out and the world will burn.

_Bang_

A tear rolls down the hunter's cheek. He couldn't take the banging anymore. The constant headaches. Dean has knocked back the pills but it only removed the pain temporarily . Pills unfortunately can not silence an unwanted guest in someone's head.

_Bang_

Dean winced and grits his teeth. Michael will not give up he will keep trying. Dean is sure he is running out of time. He is not going to be able to keep the 'cage' up forever.

The brothers agreed to rule out the box but if there is no other solution, Dean will have no choice but to spend the rest of eternity in the ocean with the archangel.

Deep down Dean did not want that.

A knock on the door snaps Dean out of his staring contest against his reflection.

"Dean." Sam spoke. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Dean turns on the taps. "I'm fine."

"Okay."

Sam didn't sound convinced.

Dean quickly splashes water on his face and gets a towel to dry himself. He switches off the taps and steps out into the hallway.

The older Winchester put on a smile as he approached his younger brother.

"You got anything?" He asked sounding hopeful and desperate at the same time.

Sam looks up from the laptop screen and smiles.

"Actually I do."

Dean joins his brother's side his interests immediately sparked.

"What is it?"

Sam turns the screen.

"This."

Dean leans forward and frowns.

"A lamp?"

"The lamp."

Dean looks at the title of the page and sighs.

"Aladdin. Seriously dude you are looking at Disney now."

"I been thinking about alternative realities. Like Scooby Doo was an alternative reality."

"No the T.V was possessed by a ghost."

"Yeah but it was a world. It made me think about other movies and books and shows that could be brought to life...become a whole new world."

"And where are you going with this?"

"I thought instead of using another ghost maybe there is a spell that can bring Aladdin to life and we can go to the Cave of Wonders and get the lamp."

"Get...the lamp?"

"And summon the Genie."

"The Genie?"

"In Aladdin the Genie is the most powerful being in the universe. He might be able to stop Michael."

Dean snaps his mouth shut and he frowns.

"You are joking right?"

"No. I found a book in the bunker." Sam places the open book in front of his brother. "Here." Sam points. "I got a spell. It doesn't require much just the movie, a bowl and the words for the spell that's it."

"Sam. This isn't a game. I got an archangel in my head who is close to breaking out and you are looking at freaking fairy tales."

"Dean."

"I thought you wanted to help me. Look for other options so I wouldn't have to go in the box."

"That's what I'm doing. Dean I get it this is crazy but there is no one who is stronger in this universe to stop Michael. God and Amara are gone, Jack is powerless. That's why I am considering other universes. Genie is not like the djinns we face. This Genie grants wishes. You can wish for Michael to be out of your head."

"Yeah then what? Michael will get a new vessel and still destroy the world. That's why he has gotta be locked away. I'm the one that makes sure the bastard stays locked up. I said yes to him, I'm the reason the monsters are powered up. It's on me. I deserve this."

"Dean we are not going through this again."

"If you wanna do this fine but leave me out of it. I'm gonna do something that is actually real. The box."

"Dean."

Dean angrily turns away and walks off. Sam leans back in his seat and sighs.

_I'll show you._

Sam types the movie online and goes to get a bowl.

Dean storms into his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

_What the hell is Sam thinking?_

Dean sits on the bed and groans when he forgot to get a beer. After hearing that bullshit from his brother he definitely needed a beer.

_It's a good job the others are not here to hear it._

For Sam to be looking into movies yeah they must be running out of options. Sam can't face the truth that the box is the only option. The truth hurts.

_Bang_

Dean rubs his head and clenches his jaw.

_This son of a bitch won't shut up._

_Bang_

_Screw it I'm getting that beer._

Dean stands up and opens the door. He walks down the hallway. He suddenly froze.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?"

Sam is on his knees reading from the spell book. He had the laptop with Aladdin playing on the screen and ingredients spread out on the floor.

Sam chants ignoring his brother's question.

"Sam!"

The laptop shook and the mixture in the bowl sizzled. The lights flickered rapidly in the bunker. Whatever Sam is doing Dean did not like it.

"Sam stop!"

A purple light shoots out of the screen heading towards the younger hunter. Without hesitation Dean runs and pounces on his brother.

The light hits the brothers and they both vanish.

* * *

**See what I did there when Sam said "A Whole New World." Lol **

**Next chapter coming soon. **


	2. A Whole New World

Dean's eyes flutter open. His eyes felt gritty. The hunter sits up and frowns. He looks up and quickly his eyes being blinded by the sunlight.

Dean didn't remember going outside.

His hands go down on something soft. Dean raises his hands and sees golden grit under his finger nails.

_Huh?_

That's when Dean looked down.

He was sitting in sand. As his eyes scan the surroundings the hunter realizes the whole area is full of sand.

Dean is quickly up on his feet. Adrenaline rises inside him. He was in a desert. A hot, boiling, sandy desert.

How the hell did he get here?

_Bang._

Dean winced.

But hang on...

The bang from the angry archangel jogged Dean's memory. He remembered a purple light and Sam chanting and the movie Aladdin was playing on the laptop.

_Aladdin!_

Now Dean looks round with his mouth dropped open. He was in Aladdin.

"I'm in a freaking Disney movie." Dean says his eyes wide with shock.

Dean's eyes look down. When the hunter looks down horror appears on his face.

Dean is wearing a red vest with a white, dirty shirt, baggy trousers that had a few holes and he is bare foot. His boots are gone.

"Sam!"

Dean angrily looks for his brother who got them into this mess.

"Dean."

"Sam."

Dean frowned. Where is his brother?

"Down here."

Dean looks down and down. Instead of seeing his moose sized brother he sees a brown furry monkey.

_Why is a monkey in the desert?_

Dean then sighs.

"You must be Abu."

"Dean?" The monkey spoke with a voice that Dean knew straight away.

"Sam?"

"Dean?" The monkey frowned. "Why you dressed like that?"

"What the hell?" Dean gasped.

"Dean what is it?"

"Sam..."

Dean shakes his head with disbelief.

"Dean how did you get so...big?" Sam asked.

The elder hunter lowers down on to his knees. He gives the monkey a worried look.

"Sam..." Dean swallows and tries to think how he could put this to his brother. "Something happened?"

"Yeah I see that. I see sand so I assume the spell worked."

"It did but um...I don't know if it came with side effects."

"Side effects?"

Dean sighs dreading to say the next part.

"The spell turned you into a monkey."

Sam said nothing almost as though he is in shock.

"What?"

"It turned you into a monkey." Dean repeats.

Sam didn't know what to say, how to react. It's when the younger hunter looks down he sees his tall, muscular body is replaced with a short, brown, furry body. The hunter let out a yelp and stumbles back.

"Hey hey hey."

Dean reaches out and stops his monkey brother from falling over. Sam leaps back not wanting to be touched.

"How did this happen?" Sam asks his eyes wide.

"The spell." Dean glares at Sam. "I told you not to do it."

"This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Well maybe you did something wrong."

Sam shakes his head.

"No. I had all the ingredients and I read the spell right."

_What went wrong? _Sam thought.

"You got any ideas on how to get back?" Dean asks. Sam lowers his head with an unsure expression. "Sam!"

Dean waves his arms with frustration.

"We can't do the spell here so I thought the maybe the Genie..."

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Sam you really planned this well." He says in a sarcastic tone.

Sam sees his brother gritting his teeth.

"Is Michael still..."

"Throwing a tantrum yeah." Dean says sounding annoyed now.

Sam becomes sympatric.

"Dean I was only trying to help."

Dean looks into the little black eyes. Even as a monkey Sam can still do the puppy eyes.

The anger fades from Dean.

"I know." Dean says. "And I'm grateful for what you are doing." Dean puts on a smile to ensure his brother he meant what he said.

"I screwed up." Sam said looking guilty.

He tried to help Dean and ended up making it worse.

"Hey we'll get through this we always do." Dean smiled. He then chuckled. "We got through Scooby Doo right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Dean stands up and frowns at his feet.

"I need shoes."

"Dean. Don't you notice something. I'm a monkey and you look poor."

"Uh yeah and..." Dean then shakes his head. "Oh hell no Sam."

"Yeb. Seems like I'm Abu and you are Aladdin. I guess that makes sense because you are the one who is supposed to make the wish. Wish Michael out of your head."

"We are do role playing again? Oh great so does that mean we gotta go the whole damm story. I gotta hook up with Jasmine..." He then grins. "Not that I mind."

"I don't know Dean. I didn't know we had to play roles. This is an alternative universe so where are the real Aladdin and Abu?"

"I don't know Sam but I would like a pair of damm shoes." He looks left. "I can see something...a town?"

"Agrabah that's Agrabah."

"Oh well I'm hoping Agrabah has freaking shoes."

"Dean. If you are Aladdin, you really are poor. You can't afford shoes."

"We'll figure something out. We gotta find a way to turn you back." Dean reaches out to his brother. Sam jumps back and smacks his tail in Dean's face. "Sam what the hell?"

"I'm not a thing you can grab Dean."

"What you gonna do? Walk?" Dean folds his arms waiting for an answer. Sam looks at his tiny feet and sighs. "How about my shoulder?" Sam looks and sees his brother tapping his shoulder. "That would be a good spot."

"Me sitting on your shoulder."

"I wouldn't want you on my head. At least on my shoulder you are near me so I can keep an eye on you." Dean couldn't help but feel worried. His brother is small and can easily get hurt. People can step on him, hit him. No Sam is going on his shoulder whether he likes it or not. "Come on Sam."

By the look of Dean's face this was not a thing to argue about. So Sam climbs up his brother's arm and sits on the board shoulder. Dean carefully stands up making sure his brother does not fall in the process.

"You okay?" Dean asks.

Sam nods. It actually wasn't that bad at least he had a good view now.

"Shall we?" Dean says.

Sam again nods.

The brothers start off their journey into Agrabah.

Many things are still yet to come.

* * *

Mary Winchester pulls up outside the bunker. She gets out and slings her duffel bag over her shoulder.

The huntress has been staying at Donna's cabin with Bobby. Now she's mainly there alone. Bobby is out with the hunters. The elder hunter liked to keep his mind distracted especially after seeing his dead son in the Djinn case. Mary likes to keep busy as well but sometimes she likes to have a break and chill out in the cabin.

The cabin's atmosphere has changed since the huntress discovered her son's plan. She remembered the rage she felt when she saw the box Dean built. He was going to keep his the box a secret from all his family and friends.

Mary suspected her son was hiding something, he was acting strange but she didn't want to push him. Winchesters are not the best people when it comes to opening up. Mary assumed it was Michael that is bothering him and he didn't want to talk about it but when she found out about Dean's trip to the ocean, she wished she did push him to talk. The plan is suicidal and Mary didn't want to lose her son. She only just got back from the other world, she only just got Dean back from Michael. The thought of Dean locked up and dumped into the ocean horrified the huntress.

Donna's cabin wasn't a place where Mary can relax, it became a place where Mary thought about her son whose life was on the line. It worried her a lot.

The text from Sam telling her he talked Dean out of the plan caused great relief for the huntress.

Mary decided in her free time to go and visit her sons. Bobby is out and there is no cases for her to check out. She texted Sam saying she is on her way. She hoped he got it. If not well it can be a surprise visit.

Mary opens the door and steps in.

"Sam? Dean?"

The huntress walks down the stairs and puts her bag on the table. She expected her sons to come and greet her but no one came. The bunker was quiet.

"Guys!" She yells.

_Maybe they gone out. _She thought.

Mary can imagine Dean rushing out and grabbing lots of food to make dinner. When Mary is in town, it's a family dinner.

The huntress decides to go and make a cup of coffee and make herself comfortable. She will text her sons to let them she is here.

As she walks to the kitchen, she hears a bang.

Mary stops and backs up against the wall. Her hand goes straight in her pocket her fingers wrapping around her gun.

"Abu what are you doing?" A male's voice scolded.

Mary's eyes widen.

Someone is in the bunker.

Mary keeps her back pressed against the wall and creeps towards the kitchen door. She peers in.

A man who had to be around 18 maybe slightly older was in the kitchen arguing with a monkey.

Mary frowned.

_A monkey?_

The young man had black hair, a red vest, white dirty shirt, baggy trousers and dark, tanned skin. He looked like someone who has come straight out of the past. The monkey wore a mini version of the vest and a little red hat.

Beer bottles are smashed on the ground and bacon is scattered everywhere.

Dean is not going to like that.

"We don't steal Abu." The man yelled.

The monkey waves his hands.

"This is someone's place." The man says.

Abu folds his arms.

The man sighs.

"We don't even know where we are. We don't even know who the owner of this place is. It could be someone bad and you..." He gestures to the floor. "You made a mess."

Abu jumps up and down and yelps.

"Yeah I'm scared to Abu."

Mary couldn't wait any longer she needed to know what the hell is going on. She turns in with her gun aimed.

"Who the hell are you?" She yells.

Abu shrieks and jumps on the man's shoulder. He hides under the man's hair.

The man's eyes widen at the strange weapon that was in Mary's hand.

"We don't mean no harm." He spoke his voice shaky.

"How did you get in here?" Mary asks.

"I don't know." He answered.

Mary keeps her gun aimed.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"My name is Aladdin."

Mary frowns.

"Aladdin?"

* * *

**I know in the original Aladdin wears a purple vest but this is based on the 2019 Aladdin and the new Aladdin wears red. **

**Next chapter coming soon. **


	3. Street Rat

"Yes." Aladdin nodded. "That's my name. This is my monkey Abu. I'm sorry about the mess..." He gave a sheepish smile. "Abu was hungry."

Mary wasn't interested in the mess. She is more interested in this man.

Mary has heard of Aladdin. The guy with the lamp but she hasn't seen the movie because the movie came out in 1992.

She died in 1983.

The huntress has heard Disney did a live action version of the classic animated movie. She's seen adverts promoting the new movie. Mary had to admit it amazed her how much movies have changed from when she used to watch them. She has watched a few recent movies in the cabin behind her sons backs. Dean is old school he likes the old movies the ones from the 80's and 90's. He keeps telling his mom to watch them but Mary did want to have a taste in the modern-day entertainment to.

Mary shakes her head.

"Funny. Nice costume and the monkey. You really look the part."

"Excuse me?" Aladdin frowned.

"Aladdin right as if. Who are you? This time the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"How did you get here?"

"I already answered that I don't know. I was in a cave then I was here."

"A cave?"

"The Cave of Wonders."

"You were in a cave?"

"Yes. I was supposed to go and get this lamp. I was about to pick up the lamp but then I don't know what happened." He looks at Abu. "You swear you never touched anything in that cave."

Abu nods.

"You see I don't know." Aladdin shrugged.

"Where are my boys?" Mary asks who started getting impatient.

"Uh..."

"Sam. Dean Where are they?"

"I don't know Sam and Dean?"

"Winchester?" Aladdin shakes his head. "You must know something otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"For the last time I don't know how I got here and I don't know your boys!"

Abu suddenly springs off Aladdin's shoulder and lands on the counter. He opens the drawers and grabs a knife.

"Abu to me!" Aladdin yells.

Mary turns and shoots at the animal. Abu leaps missing the bullets. He runs across the counter and returns to Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin ducks the bullets and throws the knife towards the huntress. Mary spins to the left and the knife hits the wall. Aladdin shoves her into the wall and runs out of the kitchen.

Aladdin runs into the main room. He needed to get out of here. Fast.

Abu tugs at his friend's hair and points to the stairs.

"Good to be high up Abu." Aladdin agreed.

The thief runs up the stairs and opens the door. He runs out and pauses.

He is faced with a long road, trees and grass. The thief frowns. Where is the sand? His eyes go on to the car.

_What is that?_

Before he could process what he is seeing, he gets hit and he falls down. Abu jumps off in panic and lands on the Impala.

The monkey whips round ready to defend his friend but he suddenly finds himself in a small cage.

"Sorry buddy." Mary locks it and puts the key away. "Can't have a monkey running freely in the bunker."

Abu screams and makes punching gestures. Mary wasn't threatened by a little monkey.

The monkey screamed even more when Mary got out a pair of cuffs. The huntress ignores him and slaps the cuffs on to Aladdin's wrists.

"Now." Mary grabs the thief by his legs. "I'll come back for your friend." She looks at Abu as she says it.

Abu pounds the cage with his fists. He wanted to get him and Aladdin away from this crazy woman.

"You try anything and there will be trouble." Mary warns.

Abu shuts up by that threat. Mary shakes her head.

_Can't believe I just threatened a monkey. _She thought.

She then drags the intruder inside.

* * *

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes."

Dean walks down looking at each stall as he went past. He couldn't find any shoes that he liked. The hunter likes boots but his style didn't exist in this time period.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Nope." Dean shakes his head "Not into purple."

"Dean!"

Dean looks at his furry brother.

"What?" Sam was about to speak but Dean cuts him off and walks to the stall opposite. "Hello." Dean's eyes go on to the black, flat shoes. It wasn't top quality but it was better than nothing. "These will do."

"You got the money?" The shopkeeper asks. Dean puts his hands in his pockets. He had nothing. The shopkeeper tuts and gestures. "Run along street rat. Don't think about showing up here again otherwise I will call the guards on you."

Dean frowns.

A man goes in front of Dean and starts rambling on about the carpets on sale. A grin forms on Dean's face seeing this as a opportunity. As the shopkeeper was discussing the range of carpets to his customer, Dean pretends to walk away. The hunter's hand swoops in and grabs the shoes.

"Dean."

"Shh Sammy." Dean whispered.

Dean quickly turns a corner and keeps out of the shopkeeper's sight.

"Did you see that Sammy." Dean smirked. He slips on his new shoes and grins. "That wasn't so hard."

"Dean. You just stole."

"I did that a lot Sam when we were kids."

Sam hears a hint of sadness in his brother's voice. Sam lowers his head feeling guilty for what Dean had to do when they were kids. When John went away on hunts Dean did not always have the money so he had to steal. He stole a few things for Sam one Christmas. He didn't want Sam to wake up to nothing on Christmas day.

"Okay. Lets find this damm cave." Dean says.

On the top of the wall was a red feathery parrot. He listened and watched the scene that happened in front of him. He squawks and flaps his wings with excitement.

"Squawk...street rat."

The parrot rises off the wall and flies through the streets.

"Jafar!"

A man who was higher in status and power compared to the other people looks up and reaches out. The parrot sits on the man's arm.

"Iago." The man spoke.

"Jafar...squawk I have news...squawk."

"News." Jafar says. His eyes narrow at the parrot. "It better be good."

Jafar needed good news. He recently failed yet again on retrieving the lamp. He don't know what happened he was sure Aladdin was the perfect thief for the job. Jafar warned Aladdin not to be tempted by the treasure and he gave the thief a deal he couldn't refuse. So when the cave closed Jafar had to admit he was shocked. He really thought Aladdin would follow the instructions and bring back the lamp.

Another street rat has been taken by the enchanted cave and Jafar again left empty-handed. It was getting ridiculous now.

Fury flashes across Jafar's face. The thought of going back to the Palace and facing the little old man who calls himself the Sultan enraged Jafar. Jafar should be the Sultan. He should be on the throne. He worked his way up from nothing. Second rate is not enough. Jafar needed to be first.

"Street rat." Iago spoke. Jafar raises his eyebrow a gleam of interest in his eyes. "Squawk...street rat...another one...squawk."

"Another one?"

"Squawk...yes. I saw him...squawk."

A wicked smile spreads across Jafar's lips.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

Iago nods.

"I can show you...squawk."

"Please do. I would like to meet him." Jafar said with delight.

"Now?"

"Now would be good."

Iago flaps his wings and flies ahead. Jafar follows his most loyal pet eagerly wanting to meet this new street rat.

_I will get that lamp. _Jafar thought his hopes high again.

His grin widens.

_I will be Sultan_.


	4. Tests

_Guest: I love Iago. I loved that he redeemed himself in The Return of __Jafar__. Thank you for the review._

_Thank you for the reviews everyone :)_

* * *

Aladdin stirred. His eyes flutter open.

_Wow what a dream. _He thought.

The thief turns to move but he couldn't. He looks and finds a strange metal band around his wrist. His eyes follow the small chain to a long pole. He furrows his eyebrows and tugs at the cuffs. It rattles but it didn't break.

His curiosity gets interrupted when he hears banging. Aladdin looks. Abu is in a cage squealing and banging.

"Abu?"

Aladdin winced as he pulled at the cuffs. The cold metal cutting into his skin. It hurt Aladdin seeing his friend so stressed out like this.

"It's okay Abu we're going to get out of here. Just stay calm."

Abu was far from calm. He points at Aladdin and shakes his head.

"Yeah you got a good point how can we be calm when we are in a place that is definitely not Agrabah. There is these...things I never seen in my life like what is this." He gestures to the cuffs. "Metal version of ropes." Abu shrugs. "And worse is we are stuck with a woman who is trying to kill us." Abu snorted and flutters his eyes. Aladdin laughs. "Sorry Abu I mean a beautiful woman who is trying to kill us."

Abu grins.

"Complimenting me is not gonna get you out of here."

Aladdin turns and faces the blonde who has entered the room. Mary had her gun by her side, her eyes narrow. She leans on the table.

"You're awake." She says.

"Yeah...I'm awake." Abu scolded at his friend. "Shut up." Aladdin snaps. "You can't tease me because I got my ass kicked by a woman."

"The monkey finds it funny." Mary said her eyebrow raised looking amused.

"It wasn't even a fair fight. You snuck up on me."

"You had a friend. I had no one. It was one against two. I say its more you that wasn't being fair."

Aladdin gestures to the cuff.

"Is this really necessary? Putting Abu in a cage seriously like an animal?"

Then Aladdin sighs. That was a stupid thing to say. Abu is an animal. Mary couldn't help but chuckle at the thief's embarrassment.

"I get it he is more than just an animal to you."Mary nodded with understanding.

Abu leans on the cage. His eyes go on the huntress. The monkey was scared before so he didn't really have a proper look at this beautiful blonde bomb shell in front of him. Her intense stare, her hand on her hip where the gun was. Abu grins at the curvy hips and the way Mary's head went to the side as she tried to figure out what was going on?

_Ooh._

Abu had to try to not drool as his friend frowns at him.

"So. My boys."

"I don't know." Aladdin says getting tired of the question now.

Mary squats down in front of the thief.

That gave Abu a good view of the back of her jeans.

"You really are Aladdin?"

"Yes." Aladdin frowns. "How do you know me?"

"You just came here?" Mary says ignoring the thief's question.

"A purple light then I was here."

Mary stands back up looking puzzled. She can tell when someone lies or is hiding something. Just got to look at their facial expressions, body language, tone of voice but Mary couldn't find anything. This man looked like he is telling the truth.

Mary found it hard to believe. How can a fictional character be in the real world?

Mary gets out a silver knife. Abu snaps out of his trance and shrieks.

"I got to run some tests." Mary says.

"What tests?" Aladdin asks.

"Tests that show what you are."

"What I am?"

Mary grabs Aladdin's hand. She cuts into the skin causing blood to draw out.

"Argh." Aladdin cried.

It hurt the thief but no reaction occurred.

Mary opens a flask and splashes Holy water over the Aladdin.

Aladdin spits out the water and glares at the woman.

"What was that for?"

Mary gets out a syringe filled with dead man's blood. She injects it into Aladdin's arm. Aladdin tried to move away from the strange sharp object, panic rising inside him. When the needle plunges into Aladdin's arm the young man cried in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He screamed.

"Trying to see what monster you are" Mary calmly answered.

"Monster?"

Mary checks her watch and shakes her head.

"Not a vampire." She muttered to herself.

"A vampire?" Aladdin frowned.

Mary picks up an iron crowbar. She places it on Aladdin's sore arm.

No reaction.

Mary was running out of tests now. She gets out an angel blade. She stares at the blade.

_He is either an angel or Michael's monster._

Tests are not as effective since Michael made the monsters immune. The monsters are stronger and more deadly it takes more than one hunter to kill them now. Part of her hoped this man wasn't part of the archangel's army.

Mary looks at the thief's frightened face. She hasn't made the best impression so far but she had to do this. Being a hunter it was hard to trust people. Always have to be cautious and on alert.

Before she decided to use the blade she takes a deep breath and stares into Aladdin's eyes.

"Do you know Michael?"

"Michael? Uh no."

Mary grips the blade.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Dean Winchester you have no idea who he is."

"I don't know Michael. I don't know Dean."

Mary presses the blade near the neck but avoiding the jugular vein.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asks.

Mary goes to cut into the skin. Her phone suddenly rings. Hope rises inside Mary as she rushes over to the table. She then frowns. It was Bobby.

_I better answer it._

"Give me a minute."

Mary presses the button and walks out of the room.

Abu shaken up by what's happened looks at his best friend. He makes noises and does a loopy gesture.

"Yeah beautiful but insane." Aladdin nodded. "She thought I was a monster. Seriously a monster. Do I look like a monster?" Aladdin sighs. "Maybe we should have not took that deal." Aladdin watches his friend say something. "I know I took it because I wanted to see Jasmine again." The thief lowers his head and frowns. "Now I'm never going to see her again."

Abu expressed sympathy towards Aladdin. His friend was in love to a woman who he couldn't be with. Jasmine is a princess and Aladdin is a street rat. By law a princess can only marry a prince. That sucked for Aladdin.

_Stupid law._

"Talk to you later bye."

Mary ends the call and sighs. She didn't tell Bobby but about her 'new guests' she thought it would be best if she handled this alone for now.

The older hunter just wanted to update Mary informing her about hunt and he will be away for a few more days. It made Mary wonder if Bobby is going to come back to the cabin. He spends more time in motels with the hunters than with her. Mary has worried about Bobby for long enough. Its time to put her boys as priority now.

Purple smoke hovers in the air. The thick purple substance catches Mary's attention.

Mary frowns and follows the smoke. She finds Sam's laptop. It puzzled her why the laptop is on and why the purple smoke is coming from it.

She looks at the screen and her eyes widen.

Dean. Her son is on the screen walking through the desert dressed in similar clothes the thief is wearing. Dean also had monkey who was sitting on his shoulder.

_What the?_

Mary saw a big book. It is open. Mary picks up the book and reads the pages.

The huntress suddenly paused. She slowly lowers the book.

_My sons are in a movie! _She thought. _That means..._

She looks into the other room where the thief is.

_That means that man is Aladdin. He's the real deal!_

* * *

The Winchesters have been going around and around in circles going past the same shops.

Sam sighs with frustration.

"Dean."

Dean pauses and looks left and right.

"This place is a maze." He says. "Maybe we can ask for directions."

Sam snorted.

"Oh yeah hi I'm looking for the Cave of Wonders can you tell me where it is? Dean we can't do that."

"Uh I know I know." Dean sighed.

A man suddenly steps out in front Dean.

"Hello." The man smirked. "Street rat."

A parrot lands on the man's shoulder.

"Squawk street rat."

"That's Jafar." Sam whispered.

Jafar smiles.

"We need to talk...but not here."

A guard comes from behind and throws a bag over Dean's head.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed.

Another guard grabs Sam by the tail and shoves him into a bag. The guard ties the bag with rope to ensure the monkey does not escape.

Dean tries to fight back but the guard had his strong muscular arm around his neck. Dean's breaths went shallow and the bag tightened, pressed against his face.

Then Dean's world went black.


	5. Meeting Jafar

Aladdin became tense as the huntress walks back into the room. He closes his eyes as Mary approached him. He grits his teeth waiting for the blade to cut into his skin. The thief hears a click. He cracks one eye open and glances to his right The hand cuffs are off.

"I believe you." Mary says.

Aladdin frowns. He wasn't sure whether to move or not. Is this a trick? Is she playing him?

"Is this another test?" He asks.

Mary shakes her head.

"No."

"But you were going to..."

"I know." Mary tucks the angel blade in her back pocket. "I'm not now."

"So...I can go?"

"No."

Aladdin sighs.

"So you believe me yet you are not going to let me go?"

"You don't belong here."

"I gathered that."

"I got to take you back."

"Wait what?" Aladdin stands up. "Take me back? To Agrabah.?"

"Yes." Mary nodded "That's where my boys are."

Mary hoped the monkey on Dean's shoulder is not Sam. That would too weird even for her. She clears her throat .

It seems you traded places with them."

Now Aladdin is confused. Mary folds her arms. She tried to think how she could put this to him. She can't say he is not real. That wouldn't turn out well. Mary couldn't believe she was talking to the guy who rubbed the most famous lamp.

"It's a spell."

Aladdin raises his eyebrow.

"A spell?"

"Time travel. You are in the future." Mary lied.

"The future?"

Even Abu looked dumbfounded.

"My sons are trapped in the past. In your era." Mary explained carefully. "A spell from the spell book has caused you and my sons to swap places."

"But why? Why me?"

"I don't know." Mary answered honestly.

It's true Mary had no idea why her sons are looking into the movie Aladdin. Aladdin looks around the bunker. His fear turning into curiosity.

"So...I am in the future."

Aladdin walks down the hallway. Mary follows watching the thief making sure he doesn't touch anything. Last thing she needed was a curse object making things worse.

Aladdin walks into Dean's bedroom.

"Wow." He says with an awestruck expression as he examines the bulb in the lamp by Dean's bed. "What is this?"

"A lamp." Mary answers.

Aladdin frowns.

"Like what Jafar wanted me to get?"

"No. This lamp is bit like a candle difference is lamps have bulbs we don't use fire."

"Right." Aladdin picks up Dean's mobile phone "What is this?"

"A phone. It's a way to communicate to people."

"You...talk to people using this little box?"

"That's right. Think of an upgraded version of a letter."

"Cool." Aladdin smiled. He finds a photo with Mary hugging a young Dean Winchester on it. "This is you?" He asked.

Mary smiles at the photo.

"Yeah."

"Is this your son?"

"Yeah my eldest. Dean."

"They are children."

"They grew up. They are men now."

"Wait..." Aladdin looks at that photo then back at Mary "How come you haven't aged? You look the same."

"Every woman has their beauty secrets." Mary teased.

"You haven't got any wrinkles, grey hair...you using witch craft?" Aladdin paused. His thoughts go back to that time travel spell. His eyes widen "Are you a witch?"

"No."

"You did those tests thinking I was a monster."

The thief backs away his eyes searching for anything that could be a weapon.

"I am not a witch. I am a hunter."

Aladdin stops nearly falling on to the bed.

"A hunter?"

"I hunt monsters."

"Monsters? They exist?"

"As you can see witch craft exists. You were brought here by a spell. Monsters also exist."

Aladdin goes pale. Now he really regrets taking Jafar's offer. Mary knew the young man was not going to take the news well. He is a fictional character. He is naïve and innocent. That's how Disney created him to be. Mary felt like she is corrupting the poor guy but she had to tell him the truth. If he is going to be living in this world he had to know what is out there.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Mary says.

She places her hand on the thief's shoulder. Aladdin froze by the touch. He looks at the warmth in Mary's eyes and her smile. It was like looking at his mom. That smile that used to comfort him and ensure him that everything was going to be okay. God he missed the motherly love. He thinks about his mom almost every day. The huntress has brought up emotions that Aladdin tries to shove down. He didn't want to break in front of people. He couldn't break and show emotion not when your life is a street rat.

"You must be hungry." Mary says remembering he is poor "I'll make you something to eat. Don't worry it's not a test. I think I got some fruit somewhere for the monkey. My youngest is a health fanatic."

She laughs. It amazed her how different her sons were to each other. Two different personalities yet they have such a strong bond that nobody couldn't break.

"I will explain everything." She added.

"Uh thank you." Aladdin smiled.

Mary smiles wide back at him.

"There is one thing I want you to do for me." She says.

"What is that?"

"Clean up the mess your monkey made."

Aladdin groans.

"Seriously?"

Mary raises her eyebrow.

"No clean kitchen. No food. Simple."

Aladdin sighs. He can't say no to the mom voice.

"Alright." He says.

"Good."

Mary turns away to walk out of the room.

A grin forms on her face as she hears the young man groan with frustration.

_Kids. They never wanna clean. _She thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Jafar removes the bag from Dean's head. Dean blinks a few times adjusting to the light.

"Hello street rat." Jafar smiled. "Sorry about earlier but I urgently needed to talk to you."

"You could have talked to us. Why did you need to kidnap us?"

"I prefer to discuss this matter in a more quiet location. People like to be nosy. Listen in."

"You could have just said that."

Jafar opens another bag. He takes Sam out by the tail.

Dean's hands curl into fists.

"Funny. The previous street rat had a monkey." Jafar drops the monkey on Dean's lap. "Do you all go to the same breeder?"

"The previous one?" Dean frowned.

Sam climbs back on to Dean's shoulder. His eyes meet Iago's. Iago looks at Sam with disgust. Sam ignored him. The parrot was the least of their worries.

"He is not important." Jafar says.

"Play along." Sam whispers in his brother's ear. "He knows where the cave is."

"So what do you want?" Dean asked although he knew what the answer is going to be.

"I would like to know your name." Jafar answered.

"Dean." The hunter answered. He felt there was no need to make up a name.

"Dean. I'm Jafar." Jafar sticks out his hand offering a handshake. Dean stares at him. Jafar shrugs "Suit yourself." He lowers his hand. "Dean. We are on the same side."

"Really."

"Yes. You see, I was once like you. A common thief. Only I thought bigger. Steal an apple, and you're a thief. Steal a kingdom, and you're a statesman. Only weak men stop there." Dean listens to the villain rambling on. It sounded scripted almost like Jafar has been practising, preparing for this talk. "You're either the most powerful man in the room, or you're nothing." Jafar continued "You. You stumbled upon an opportunity. I can make you rich."

Jafar looks at Dean. He waits for the spark of interest. His little speech has convinced many street rats to do this job.

"Tempting offer." Dean folds his arms "What's the catch?"

"There's a cave nearby. And in it, a simple oil lamp. Retrieve it for me, and I will make you wealthy. Richest man alive. Imagine all the gold, treasure, food, servants and respect. You will have so much respect from people. They wouldn't look down at you. They would call you by your name not street rat. You would have an identity."

"Hmm"

"No more running around, no more stealing. It gets all given to you." Jafar grinned "So what do you say Dean? Do you accept?"

Dean knew this offer is bull shit. Jafar wasn't going to offer anything. He only wanted the lamp he didn't give a damm about a street rat.

_Use him like he is using me. _Dean thought.

"I accept."

Jafar's grin widens.

"Excellent. We shall leave now. We will arrive at sun down."

"Um..." Dean looks at the camels "We are riding that?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No..."

The camel grunts and smacks his lips. Dean cringed. This is not the transportation he imagined. Dean only travels in his beloved Impala. The thought of travelling in something else, it put Dean out of his comfort zone.

"Have you ever rode a camel?" Jafar asked.

"Yeah." Dean lied.

Jafar gets on to the camel.

"Then get on. I haven't got all day you know."

Dean walks to the other camel. He hesitates as he looks at the mammal. He looks at Jafar's smirking face.

_I'll show you._

Sam climbs up and sits on the first hump. He urges Dean to hurry up. Dean takes a deep breath and gets on. The hunter makes himself comfortable.

Then the camel stands up. Dean grips on to the saddle fearing he will fall off. Sam stays close to his brother.

"You okay?" He asked his big brother.

"This is not exactly a luxury ride." Dean answered.

Sam chuckles.

"Ready?" Jafar asks.

Dean nods.

"As I'll ever be."

The Winchesters and Jafar set off on their journey to the Cave of Wonders.


	6. The Cave of Wonders

_Guest: Aladdin __is going to be__ kept away from the T.V lol can't have him finding out he is a fictional character lol._

* * *

"That's it." Mary says.

Aladdin sat with a dumbfounded expression. He is speechless he didn't know what to say. The way Mary talked about it was like it wasn't a big deal. She is a hunter and talking about what goes bump in the night is natural to her.

Mary only explained the basics. She didn't go into too much detail. She left the part out about coming back to life and Djinns. She didn't want Aladdin to think Genie is evil. If he ever meets the Genie. Mary did explain about Michael.

"I thought angels are supposed to be good." Aladdin frowned.

"We all thought the same thing. I used to say to Dean when he was little the angels are watching over him." She chuckled. "I never thought they are real. I only used to say it to comfort him. When I did find out they exist, turns out they are just dicks with wings. Not heavenly as we all imagined."

"I don't know your sons but I do feel sorry for them. That's a lot to go through."

Mary smiles.

"My boys are strong and I'm proud of them."

Aladdin bites his sandwich again thanking the huntress for the wonderful food. Mary took the words as a compliment.

_Not bad for someone who can't cook. _She grinned.

She also laughed to herself. It was only a salad sandwich nothing major.

Abu is munching on a banana. Mary decided to let the monkey out but only if he stays by Aladdin's side. The thief promised and ordered Abu to stay on his shoulder.

Abu felt more relaxed compared to earlier. The gorgeous lady is not scary and insane now. The monkey had to admit he missed the stern expression on her face. She looked cute when she is angry.

Aladdin sips his beer. He grimaced at the taste.

"You drink this?" He says with a yuck expression.

"Yeah." Mary nodded. "It would taste weird to you because you are not used to it."

Abu reaches out to grab the bottle. Mary stands up and wags her finger.

"No. Alcohol is not for animals."

"Abu." Aladdin glared.

The monkey sighs and sits back. He glares back causing Aladdin to roll his eyes.

"Now thinking about it." She takes the bottle off Aladdin before he can take another sip. "You shouldn't be drinking it either. You are underage."

"What? I'm 18."

"Drinking age is 21."

Aladdin raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeb."

Aladdin shrugs not feeling bothered. It wasn't like the beer was the best thing he ever drank.

Mary gestures to the bowl.

"Help yourself to the fruit. If you are thirsty there is water from the taps. Sorry it's not much of a variety my sons only drink beer." She gets out her phone. "While you do that I'm gonna make some calls."

Aladdin nods and bites into an apple. Mary walks out of the room. Abu again looks straight at her ass.

"Abu!" Aladdin snaps.

Abu falls off Aladdin's shoulder and lands on his back. He shoots his friend a glare.

"Stop looking at her like that."

Abu tilts his head with confusion.

"Don't play dumb you know what I am talking about. When she opened the cage you..." Aladdin felt awkward to say it out loud.

When Mary opened the cage, Abu shoved his head down the opening of her shirt and clung to the strips of her bra. Aladdin has never been so embarrassed in his life. He has never seen Abu look at anything else apart from food.

Mary was taken back at first but then she laughed and said there is no fruit in here referring to you know what.

"Stop it." Aladdin warned.

Abu mumbles something.

"I mean it. Unless you want the crazy version back."

Abu bites into another banana and rolls his eyes.

"Come on come on." Mary begged.

Rowena went to straight to voicemail. Same for Castiel. Castiel, Mary is sure he is on a hunt with Jack. Rowena, Mary doesn't want to imagine what the former King of Hell's mother gets up to. Mary couldn't wait she needed help as soon as possible. She didn't want Bobby involved and it would be pointless he will not know how the spells work and he will probably tell Aladdin he is not real. The hunters will likely be the same.

_Who could I call?_

This is a Men of Letters bunker and there is someone apart from her sons who knows the bunker and everything in it.

Mary sighs as she looks at the number. She tries to avoid this person as much as possible. Its awkward when she is around him. Everyone else is unavailable so she had no choice.

_Fingers crossed he is in America._

Mary presses the button. She glances over her shoulder checking if the thief or monkey are not listening in. She couldn't have them hearing this conversation.

Then a posh, British male voice comes through.

_"Mary what a surprise."_

Mary wanted to hang up.

_You are doing it for Sam and Dean. _She reminds herself.

She clears her throat.

"Arthur. We got a problem."

* * *

"I am never ever...EVER riding a camel EVER again."

Sam giggles at his brother's pissed off expression. Dean winced and rubs his back.

"Bad ride." Jafar smirked as he gets off the camel. He looks at Dean bending down rubbing his back. He raises his eyebrow. "Have you really rode a camel?" Jafar looks at the hunter's pained expression. "I take that as a no." He then tuts. "Dean it is not good to lie. We are supposed to be partners. Partners do not lie to each other. I been completely honest to you." He leans forward. "Very disappointed in you so far." He hissed the last part in Dean's ear like a snake.

"Squawk...liar...liar." Iago says.

"It was only a camel. What's the big deal?" Dean says.

Jafar straightens up and grins. He puts his hand on his hip in a dramatic way.

"Only joking. You were embarrassed to tell me you never rode on. I understand." Jafar's grin widens. Dean imagined a snake's tongue coming out of Jafar's mouth. Jafar reminded Dean of a snake. Untrustworthy, two faced, and a back stabber.

Jafar turns round and points.

"Here we are. The Cave of Wonders."

Dean and Sam crane their neck and look up. The cave is shaped as a lion's head. It had two glowing balls.

"When you enter, you will see more riches than you've ever dreamed of. Gold, diamonds... and... the lamp." Jafar explained. "Bring it to me and I will make you rich and free. But take no other treasure, no matter how sorely you are tempted. And you will be tempted."

The cave comes to life. Its eyes bright like head lights. Lighting up the area.

"Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave boomed.

Dean glances at Jafar with a WTF expression.

"It talks."

"Yes it does." Jafar replied.

"What do I do?" Dean asks. He would ask Sam but his brother couldn't speak in front of the movie villain.

Jafar rolls his eyes and gestures.

"Go in."

"Um..." Dean looks at glowing orbs. "Okay." He eyes the entrance up and down. "Don't eat me okay." He joked trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

"Remember...take nothing but the lamp." Jafar warned.

Jafar prayed hoping this street rat is a 'diamond in a rough'. Aladdin was the only one out of the long list of street rats who had that title.

_Even the diamond in the rough still failed. _Jafar thought.

If Dean is not the title or he fails to get the lamp Jafar will lose it.

Dean approaches the stairs that went down into the cave. He looks at the anxious Jafar, the bored Iago and his monkey brother.

_Okay you got this. _Dean told himself.

Then Dean takes his first step.


	7. The Englishman and The Carpet

Ketch sits in a grand hotel sipping his tea. He reads through a book of regarding angels. The Englishman heard about the recent events. Egg failed, spear failed and Dean decided to do the most foolish by trapping an angry archangel in his head. Ketch thought he was hearing things when Sam told him. Since being in the supernatural business never in Ketch's life he has heard of vessel defeating a powerful being and locking them in a fridge in a made up bar in the vessel's head.

Dean is struggling and according to Death herself Michael will break out and burn the world to the ground. Sam has asked for everyone to look for another way to save Dean and stop Michael. Ketch immediately got to work when Sam asked him. Ketch wasn't doing it for Dean he was doing it for the bloody world. Saving his own ass. He had no luck in the UK so he came to the USA.

Ketch sighs and shuts the book. Another dead end. The way things are going they might have to reconsider the box. Yes it is sad for Sam to lose his brother but at least Dean is doing it for the greater good. Saving lives it's family business. What Dean is doing is family business protecting lives from the monster inside him.

The phone rings and Ketch checks the screen.

_Mary?_

The Englishman had to admit he is surprised to be hearing from her. After his temporary death things have not been the same between him and the hunteress. She was the one who killed him. Ketch couldn't blame her. His actions back then are unforgivable the British Men of Letters were turning him into a monster, cold hearted killer who showed no remorse.

After spending some time with the Winchesters and the other world Ketch is starting to become open minded. It is a slow progress but he is getting there. He is determined he wanted to redeem himself.

Since coming back from the other world Mary has blanked Ketch. The sons call him but not Mary.

This call from Mary is a really big surprise.

"Mary. What a surprise." Ketch says as he puts the phone to his ear.

_Arthur. We got a problem."_

"It's not a Michael problem? Is it?" Ketch asks his voice hinting worry.

_"No." _The huntress sighs. _"Sam and Dean did a spell."_

"A spell? This is to do with me because?"

_"It's from the bunker."_

"Rowena is into magic why didn't you call her?'

_"Because she is unavailable and so is everyone else. You are the only one I can turn to_ _for help."_

"Okay Mary. I'm listening. What have your sons done this time?"

_"I don't know. There is a spell something about realities. Bringing things to life. I wasn't there when they did it but when I came home, they are in a movie on the laptop."_

Ketch raised his eyebrow. Spell did sound familiar. He was sure he read about it when exploring witchcraft during the time Rowena did the spell to bring him back if he died.

_A movie? Why would they want to be in a movie?_

"What movie?" He asked.

_"Aladdin."_

Ketch puts his tea down. Did he hear that right? .

"Aladdin? The movie about the boy who finds a lamp and releases a genie?"

_"Yes."_

"Why did Sam and Dean do that?"

_"I told you I don't know. That's not the only problem."_

"What?"

_"ABU PICK THAT UP. YOU DON'T MAKE A MESS IN SOMEONE'S PLACE"_ A voice yells in the back ground.

Ketch frowns.

"Mary who was that?"

_"That was um...Aladdin."_

"Aladdin? The Ala..."

_"Yeah. Aladdin and his monkey have switched places with Sam and Dean."_ Ketch snorted. He couldn't help it. This is hilarious. _"You think this is funny?"_

"Oh come on Mary it is a bit funny. Wonder how they are getting on? Flying a magic carpet."

_"Arthur this is no time to joke I had to tell Aladdin it was a time travel spell. If he finds out the truth_ _that he is not real can you imagine how heartbreaking and confusing that will be for him."_

"Mary he is a fictional character who cares what he thinks or feels."

_"In this world he is real." _She snapped. Then she sighs. _"This was a bad idea. I should have not called."_

"I will help." Ketch quickly says. "Its not like I got anything else better to do." Ketch did want to meet Aladdin he is intrigtured and it would be great to see Mary again. Working together like good old times. "You are lucky I'm in America I should be at the bunker tomorrow morning."

_"Great and um thanks."_

"No problem Mary." Ketch smiled.

The call ends.

Ketch puts the books away and starts packing his bag.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered into the cave. Dean walks down the stairs and hears Jafar sigh with relief. The cave has accepted him.

The stairs felt never-ending. Dean's legs start to hurt he wanted to stop and rest. Resting in a strange cave in a fictional world, no Dean is going to continue.

Finally Dean lands on the ground.

"Ah man." Dean groaned. He looks at the stairs. "I'll have to go all the way up to get back. That's gonna be long."

"Dean." Sam jumps off his brother's shoulder and runs towards a large rock. "Check it out."

"Sam we are not treasure hunting. We are here to get one thing, the lamp."

"Dean just look."

Dean joins his brother and looks at what he is pointing at. He frowns.

"It's a piece of fabric."

Sam touches the fabric.

"It feels like a carpet."

"Carpet?"

Then something swoops over Dean's head.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

The thing lands on the ground. Sam nods.

"That's the carpet."

The carpet looks at Sam. This monkey looked familiar. The man next to him is wearing similar clothing to the previous thief who was here. Carpet flies around the pair feeling curious.

"Hey." Dean grabs Sam and shields him. He glares at the carpet "Back off."

"Dean it's just a carpet."

"A carpet I am not riding. I'll choose the stairs."

Sam remembered his brother doesn't like flying. Carpet approaches the hunter. It stops and bows to Dean. Dean frowned.

"It's being friendly Dean." Sam says.

"Friendly? Does a carpet even know how to do that? Hell does it even understand us?" The carpet nods to say yes I do understand. Dean raises his eyebrow. "I'll be damm."

The carpet turns and points. The Winchesters look up. At the top of another flight of stairs sat the treasure that Sam hoped would be the answer to all their problems. Sam flinched when he feels his brother's sigh. It was a big sigh.

"Really more stairs." Dean groaned. "Is there a elevator?" Carpet tilts its head with confusion. Dean waves his hand. "Forget it." He puts Sam back on his shoulder. "Hold on to me unless you wanna fall to your death."

"Dying in a Disney movie. Imagine how well that will go down." Sam laughed.

"As a monkey." Dean teased. "It will go down very well."

The brothers laugh and go up the rocky steps. Sam clings to his brother. The crumbling underneath made both brothers on edge. Dean didn't want run. It might cause the stairs to break and fall apart.

Luckily these stairs are not as long. Dean reaches the top. The lamp glistened by the light that came through a small hole above. Dean wraps his fingers around the most famous lamp. He gulped as he lifts it.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Dean asks.

"We ain't got no other choice Dean." Sam answers.

Dean wished he had a weapon with him. Just for security reasons. He is about to unleash a supernatutal being that is classed as a monster in his world.

_It's a Disney movie. The Genie will be harmless. _Dean thought.

Dean starts rubbing the lamp. The lamp glows and starts shaking. Dean increases his grip as the shaking got faster. Then blue smoke travels out of the lamp and starts to fill up the cave. Sam clung to Dean but showed no fear. Dean stood frozen not even blinking.

The smoke swirls in the air and fire works bang causing rocks to tumble down. Dean jumps out of way but loses his footing and falls. Carpet flies and catches the brothers.

"Fuck." Dean swore under his breath.

He is on the carpet.

The carpet brings the Winchesters down to the ground. Dean quickly rolls off and makes distance between him and the magic carpet.

"Sam."

Dean stands up. He sighs with reilef as Sam hops off the carpet.

"Maybe we should have rubbed the lamp downstairs." Sam says.

Dean nods agreeing with him.

The smoke dies down revealing a very large, blue cosmic entity wearing Will Smith's face. The most powerful being of the world folds its extremely large arms.

"Oh, great one who summons me. Terrible one who commands me. I stand by my oath. Loyalty to wishes three."

Its voice boomed sending another wave of rocks tumbling down the cave.

The almighty Genie looks down.

"I said..."

The Genie stops and frowns. Its big blue eyes lock on to the man who appeared to be poor. That wasn't what bothered the Genie. The man glowed blue and inside something white traveled around his body.

_Is that wings? _Genie thought noticing two wings curled in behind the man's back.

"You are not human." The Genie says.

Dean looks at Genie with a baffled expression.

"Huh?"

The enormous cosmic enitity leans into Dean's face.

Genie's face darkens.

"What are you?"


	8. The Great and All Powerful Genie

"What are you?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam."

Genie wasn't interested in their names. He again looks at the large, feathery wings.

"Are you some mythical bird?"

Dean frowns.

"A bird?"

"Your wings. Are you a type of bird? A hybrid?"

"What wings?"

Dean looks over his shoulder and there was no wings on his back. Sam also frowns not understanding what Genie meant.

"They are not hard to miss." Genie said with an eye roll. "Your eyes give off more light than what a candle does."

"My eyes?"

Dean then stiffened and he can feel Sam becoming tense as well.

"You can see him?" Sam says.

"Uh duh he is standing in front of me." Genie answers not realizing who Sam was actually talking about.

Dean swallows. He is sure Michael is locked away. He confirms it when the banging escalates. Michael getting more pissed off by the day nothing new.

"Wait a minute." Genie's massive face goes into Sam's small one. "A talking monkey." He looks at Dean "Okay seriously what are you? What kind of magic are you cooking up here?" His eyes widen "You a witch? Is he your familiar?" The cosmic entity straightens up now looking quite afraid "I don't like witches their magic creeps me out."

"I'm not a witch." Dean says.

"YOU HAVE A TALKING ANIMAL." He squeaked.

"He got turned into an animal." Dean explained. "He's actually human."

"It is witches."

"It is not witches."

Genie sniffs the hunter.

"Not dark, full of light, its like those spices you open and they hit you that's how strong this is. Its overwhelming."

Genie folds his arms. Never in his very long life he has seen anything this powerful. It puzzled him. He is supposed to be the most powerful being in this universe. Now this little dude and his monkey are trying to take his place. Genie felt challenged.

Why would someone with this amount of power rub the lamp?

"Why did you rub my lamp?" Genie asks.

"We need your help." Sam answered.

"Your powerful friend can't help you because..."

"We are here about my umm powers." Dean says.

"Really?" Genie raises his finger. "Give me a sec."

There is a swoosh sound and seconds later Dean finds himself sitting at a table with Sam still on his shoulder. Genie now the same height as him sits opposite him. Genie had a suit on and a book in his hand.

"Welcome to the World of Wishes sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Genie stretches out his arm and shakes the hunter's hand. "This service is highly recommend and I help you grant your wishes. However there is some rules. Rule number one I can't kill anybody. Rule number two I can't make people fall in love."

Genie's face morphs into a large pair of pink lips. The giant lips presses against's Dean's face giving him a big kiss. Dean does a yuck expression and wipes his face.

"Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead."

Genie's skin starts to turn green . He starts to decay, his teeth become rotten and fall out and his body goes weak and thin. He growls and reaches out to the hunter. Dean stumbles back as the sunk, dead eyes meet Dean's green ones. Dean is about to throw a fist but the zombie form turns back into the bubbly Genie again.

"Got you there." Genie grinned.

Genie leans back in his seat and smiles.

"What is it you would like...master?"

"Um..."

Dean tried to think how he could explain this. Sam jumps on to the table and looks up at the cosmic entity.

"My brother said yes to an archangel."

"Archangel? Aren't they from Heaven?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"The archangel did leave my brother which we did find weird but then the archangel repossessed my brother."

"Repossessed?" The feathery wings, the glowing form, the tremendous amount of power. The pieces started to form together. "You got a halo in you."

"A big bag of dicks more like." Dean grumbled.

The table vanishes and the Genie changes into purple baggy trousers. He grabs Dean's arms and examines them. He saw the grace flickering under the skin.

"Its true." Genie mutters under his breath and his eyes widen with shock.

He lays his hand on the wings. The wings react and whip away from Genie. Genie tried to hide his reaction but failed. He brings his hands up to Dean's head. Through Dean's eye into his mind Genie saw a destroyed Rocky's bar. Chairs broke, bottles smashed on the floor, signs hanging off the wall, the place is a wreck. The scene zooms in on a door.

There was screaming and banging coming from the door.

The screams and bangs causes the room to shake. Cracks form down the walls and lights burst.

_What the? _Genie thought.

Genie touches the door and suddenly images come flooding through. Images of Dean saying yes, Michael in control and when Dean and Sam lock Michael away making him a prisoner in Dean's mind.

A loud cry comes from the other side. The archangel is disturbed by the new presence.

"WINCHESTER!" Michael screamed.

His voice causes the room to shake violently. The voice sends Genie flying back into reality. Genie removes his hands from Dean and goes back in shock.

Dean gasps and leans forward to catch his breath.

"That's no angel. That's evil. Angels don't kill. They are supposed to help people." Genie says his voice trembling.

"Not this one." Dean grunted as he stands up straight. He winced as the banging got louder. Michael is enraged now.

"You went through all that? Did I hear the Devil at one point." Genie laughs nervously "I did. Oh wonderful. So that means there is a Hell." Genie runs his hands through his little pony tail surprised by all this information. "I think I preferred staring at the same four brass walls in the lamp."

"We need your help." Sam says.

"MY HELP?" Genie says. He then calms down puts on his professional face. He is a Genie. Genies are not supposed to freak out like this. He looks at Dean and tries to ignore the glowing blue eyes gazing back at him. "What do you want me to do...master?"

"I want you to get Michael out of my head." Dean answers "And help us find a way to stop him for good."


	9. Princess Jasmine

Princess Jasmine stood by the window and leans on the sill looking up at the stars that sparked in the sky. She sighs sadly. It was a lovely night. Not a cloud in the sky. The night is not complete without the street rat Aladdin. Aladdin promised to visit with Jasmine's mother's bracelet a few nights ago. He never came.

Part of Jasmine hoped that he will come. Maybe he got the day wrong, maybe something came up, maybe he will come tonight instead. He will come, he has her bracelet and he knows how much the bracelet means to her. It was all what she had left of her late mother.

Dalia, Jasmine's maid but also a friend came and stood behind the Princess. She frowns. Jasmine has been at that window every night waiting for the young man. The Princess said it is because she wants her bracelet. Dalia knew that was only one of the reasons. The Princess was in love with the street rat. The street rat probably took the bracelet and sold it. Street rats only care about money and gold. Poor Jasmine fell for his charm and good looks. It has left her with a broken heart.

"Princess."

"Don't Dalia."

Dalia places her hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"You need to let it go."

Jasmine brushes the hand away.

"He has my bracelet."

"Jasmine."

"He will come."

"You been saying that every night."

"He's not like the others."

"You barely know him."

"I am a good judge of character."

Dalia sighs. The Princess is clearly in denial. She can't accept Aladdin is not coming back.

"It wasn't going to work anyway. He is not a Prince. The Sultan wants you to marry a Prince. You really should let this go..."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jasmine turns round and glares. "I am the Princess I give out the orders you don't. You are a maid and you obey me. So stop. Do you understand."

Dalia blinks a few times shocked by the Princess's sudden outburst. The Princess has never raised her voice like that. The maid didn't take it badly she knew Jasmine didn't mean it. The poor woman is upset. Her moment of happiness has been crushed.

Jasmine's face turn guilty.

"Sorry." She says. She turns back to the window.

Dalia joins Jasmine's side. The maid's heart broke as she saw tears fill Jasmine's eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Dalia spreads her arms out. "Come here."

Jasmine hugs her and sobs.

"There. There." Dalia soothed her rubbing the Princess's back doing her best to provide comfort. Not as a maid to a Princess but as a friend to a friend.

"I been fooled." Jasmine said angrily. "I hate myself for it. I lost the one thing that meant so much to me."

"It's not your fault."

My mother gave the bracelet. She put her trust in me to take good care of it. I failed. That makes me a terrible daughter."

Dalia escorts them both to the bed. They both sit down.

Jasmine pulls away and wipes her eyes. She hated herself for breaking down like this. She would never do this in front of Baba it would make her look weak and it would give him a good reason why she can't be Sultan. A Sultan need to be strong not weak.

"Your mother would understand." Dalia says "She would not think you are terrible." She sighs. "Love is complicated. Brings up a lot of emotions. You know what I think forget him. Forget the little handsome, charming..."

"Dalia."

"Forget Aladdin." Dalia smiles. "Act like he never existed. Move on. Marry a Prince."

"I'm not interested in a Prince. I don't want to marry a Prince. I do not want to be the wife of Sultan I want to be Sultan." She huffs. "Stupid laws."

"The laws are not fair but think of the man you will have." Dalia grinned.

"So far the men have been eww."

Both women agreed on that. The Princes so far are rich but when it came to looks it turned any woman off. Aladdin was the only one who was handsome and cute. It made Jasmine wonder what the next Prince will be like. Her Baba is not giving up yet. He will go to every part of the world to find her a Prince.

"What do you think the next Prince will be like?" Jasmine asks.

Dalia tries to stay serious. She suddenly snorted and shakes her head.

"I don't want to get your hopes up Princess. My imagination would be as far from the real deal."

Jasmine laughs.

"Now I'm so excited for the next Prince." She says sarcastically.

Dalia smiles. It is good to see her Princess laughing. She hated seeing Jasmine upset.

"You know Dalia, you're right. I should just forget Aladdin and move on. I should not be crying over a man. I should not be waiting for him. It makes me sound desperate."

Jasmine stands up straight and walks to the window. She looks out.

"You lost your chance Aladdin. I moved on. I'm over you. Hope you are enjoying the money you got from my bracelet. That's all you are getting from me. You come here again to steal from me, I will call the guards. Guards don't like thieves. I suggest you STAY AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK."

"Yeah. What she said." Dalia added.

Jasmine stood with confidence. She isn't going to let another man use her again.

Bring on the new Prince Jasmine is ready.

A growl from her tiger causes a smirk to spread across her lips.

_Lets hope Rajah doesn't get to him first._

* * *

Aladdin stared at the ceiling with a frown. Mary gave him and Abu the guest room. Aladdin found it strange laying on a bed. He sleeps on the ground he didn't have the money to afford a bed.

Mary didn't reveal much. She just said someone is coming tomorrow to help Aladdin and Abu return to their normal time period. She said his name is Arthur Ketch she didn't sound happy when she said his name. She looked like she was dreading it. Aladdin wanted to ask more questions but Mary dropped the subject and insisted that he should rest.

Aladdin imagines the ceiling as Jasmine's face her beautiful face. He missed her so much. He badly wanted to see her again but their backgrounds prevent them from being together.

"Oh Jasmine. Princess Jasmine."

He still kicked himself for not seeing she is a princess. He picks up Jasmine's bracelet and admires it. This bracelet is the only thing that made him feel close to her. With a sad sigh he puts the bracelet on the side and makes himself comfortable.

"Night Abu." He says.

He closes his eyes and eventually drifts off.

Abu sits up from the little bedding Mary made him. He looks at the door that is slightly open. The monkey grins and quietly leaves the room.

He sniffs out Mary's scent that leads him to a room down the hallway. He pauses at the door and looks in.

Mary is on the bed asleep. She is on her side with her hand under the pillow. Abu looks at the chair where her clothes are.

Clothes on the chair means...

Abu immediately climbs on the bed feeling excited. His head goes under the sheets. His grin widens at her night gown that clung to her skin revealing her figure, the outline of her breasts and her curves.

Abu runs his hands along her waist. He presses his face into her body taking in her warmth.

A gasp comes from above him.

"John." Mary groaned.

Abu looks and notices Mary is still asleep. She must be dreaming. Oh well Abu will imagine she is saying his name instead of John.

"John." Mary wraps her arms around Abu and pulls him close. "Keep going." She begged.

Abu nods and started to massage her. Mary twitches feeling like electricity has gone through her. It felt amazing. John always made her feel like this.

Abu twirls her strands of hair around his fingers and rubs his face against her cheek. Mary smiles in her sleep.

"I love you." She beamed.

Abu felt his legs go jelly. His heart is banging against his chest.

He moves towards her lips ready to kiss her.

Abu gets pulled back and lifted in the air. He hangs upside looking confused. His eyes go on an annoyed Aladdin.

"Nice try Abu." Aladdin whispered.

Mary goes quiet and turns on her other side. Abu groans. He was enjoying that.

"You do that again there will be trouble." Aladdin warned.

Abu sticks his tongue out at him. Aladdin rolls his eyes and leaves the room with Abu still in his grip.

He slowly closes the door behind him.

* * *

**Jasmine's next Prince. I think most of you will know who that will be ;) **


	10. The First Wish

**Hey I would totally recommend the story True Colors by ****vrskaandrea****. It does contain some season 15 spoilers but it's not major. It has good ****OCs**** and a good storyline. :) you should check it out.**

* * *

Genie flew past the hunters several times with books in his hands. Eyes pop out of his body and read the pages from the variety of books. He let out an uh umm oh umm as he read through. He let out a dramatic wince and all the books go tumbling on the ground.

"I got nothing." Genie says. "Zero."

"You must have something." Sam says.

Sam didn't want this trip to be a waste of time.

Genie huffs and snaps his fingers a few times.

"I could trap him but...I have no idea how you trap an archangel."

"I know some sigils." Dean says.

"Okay but I'm talking about getting feathers out of that head of yours. I'm not sure if I can control him. Your life is at risk master."

"If I have to go aswell so be it."

"Dean." Sam growled.

"Master I can't kill anybody that includes you."

"You don't have to kill me. You can trap me."

"Trap my master." Genie winced. He places his hands on Dean's shoulder. "I can't do that. One I need my other wishes from you and two that will be on my conscience for life."

"You can't do nothing even if I grant it as a wish."

"If you grant it I have no choice but to do it but I can't promise how long I can keep the archangel locked away. I need time. If you give me some time I could calm down, process the new discoveries I found and find a solution to our angel problem."

"There is no time!" Sam covers his ears by the sudden raise in his brother's voice. "Michael is gonna break out." Dean continued. "I can't keep this up any longer. The bastard is driving me crazy." Two loud bangs from the archangel almost made Dean lose the plot. He ignored Michael's tantrum and looks at his brother. "We're getting out of here." Carpet approaches him but Dean backs away and shakes his head. "Not that type of getting out of here. Genie I wish..." Dean's expression becomes dreamy. "...to be with Princess Jasmine."

Sam nearly choked while Genie looked baffled.

"Princess?" Both say.

Dean frowns. What the Hell made him think to wish that.

_Shit!_

"I...I take that back. I didn't mean..."

"No can do." Genie shakes his head. "You can't do undo a wish. However you can make another once the first wish has been granted if you do that will cost you another wish then you will only have one wish remaining."

"Damm it Dean." Sam glared.

Sam knew Dean was the role of Aladdin but he didn't think his brother would follow everything the street rat does. That included making a wish to meet the Princess.

"Not my fault." Dean glared back.

Genie's stress vanishes from his face and is replaced with excitement.

"So boys how are we doing this? I can just send you to the Princess."

"And get arrested for trespassing." Dean sighed.

"At least then we would be out. Then we could grant the wish to get Michael out." Sam says.

"Genie just said he can't do it." Dean hissed. He leans forward and mimes "I told you this was a bad idea. Disney can't help solve my problem."

"You just wasted one wish." Sam hissed back at him.

As the brothers argued Genie flicked through the book again. He had to grant his master's wish. Although his master admits he didn't want the wish Genie has to do it anyway that is the rules. He didn't want his master getting arrested so he needed to find a way for Dean to meet the Princess without causing any trouble. His face lights up and he drops the book.

"Master!" He squealed. "You're a Prince."

"Huh?"

"Michael is Heaven's Prince. He is possessing you so..." He gestures with his hands. "Get where I am going with this."

"Oh Hell no."

Dean knows this part of the movie Genie turned Aladdin into a Prince so he could meet Jasmine. Now it seems Dean is going down the same path.

Sam thought the same thing. Both brothers look at each other with a horrified expression.

Genie is beyond excited now. So many ideas came into his head. His fear from earlier has vanished completely.

A mirror appears in front of the hunter.

"Now lets see." Genie raises Dean's arms. "Hmm." He drops the arms and moves down to the waist. Dean hears the Cosmic Entity gag. "Feathers." Genie coughed.

Genie slaps the wings away and gets out a tape measure. He measures the waist and the height. He then snaps his fingers.

Dean's clothes are replaced with a white and golden outfit with a brown shoes that curl in. He wore a white turban and a golden cape that went down to his ankles. Both brothers gasp. Sam wished he had his phone to snap a picture of this. Dean's shock turns into anger.

"Get this monkey suit off me." Dean growled.

Genie smiles. Dean's eyes blaze blue and blue glows all around him. It blended nicely with the white and gold. The colors reminded Genie of Heaven. The wings tucked nicely under the cape and...all Genie saw was royalty.

"You look wonderful master." Genie beamed. "A true Heaven's Prince." Genie can sense the authority and pride from the source within the hunter. It was strong. "Right." Genie's eyes go on to Sam. "Now its your turn."

Sam froze and his eyes go wide as Genie towers over him.

"I'm thinking an elephant. What do you think master?"

"I want him human."

"Ah right. You told me he turned into a monkey. You sure master? I can make him an elephant if you want."

"No."

Genie groans.

"Very well."

He snaps his fingers.

Blue smoke goes around Sam. The smoke vanishes and Sam is back to normal. Sam's vision is disoriented by the abrupt change of height.

"We're the Prince's royal advisors." Genie says.

Genie's blue skin turns brown and he wore a blue and purple outfit with a blue turban. Dean had to hold his laugh when he looked at Sam. Sam wore a red and black outfit, black shoes that curled in and a red turban. Sam immediately looks down at his clothing. He gives Genie a bitch face.

Genie raises his hands.

"Don't get mad at me you should thank me. I think it suits you." He looks at the brothers and nods. "Yeah I can see a balance. Light and dark." Lucifer and Michael flashed across both brothers minds. Genie interrupts their thoughts "Okay now the costumes are done, its time for transport."

"I am not traveling on a carpet." Dean says.

"We're not." Genie grinned. "Its a surprise."

The Cosmic Entity raises his hand and twirls it.

Suddenly blue smoke consumes the hunters.

* * *

Jafar waited outside the cave. He was starting to lose his patience and his anxiety increased. Its been long way too long.

"Squawk...He touched the gold."

"No." Jafar shakes his head. "The cave would have shut if he did."

As soon as Jafar finished his sentence the cave let out a roar and flames burst out.

Jafar's eyes widen.

_No. No__ not again._

The cave shakes and its mouth snaps shut. The snap sent Jafar stumbling back. Jafar managed to maintain his balance but the shock remains on his face.

Iago flies off his shoulder.

"Squawk...He did it. He did it."

"No."

It was true the cave has closed the street rat has touched a treasure in there that was clearly not the lamp. Temptation got the better of him.

Jafar drops down to his knees. His expression is defeated. Iago flew away knowing where this was going. The parrot did not want no part of it.

Jafar throws his head back and screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	11. A Special Arrival

Aladdin wakes up and yawns.

"Morning Abu."

He looks over and sighs with relief when he sees his monkey curled up on the floor.

_Good you stayed put._

Aladdin gets up and finds clothes next to his bed. He picks the clothes up and examines them. The clothes are similar to what Mary wore. Its been a while since he changed his clothes actually he has never changed his clothes he didn't have the money to afford it.

The thief sighs and removes his clothes. He keeps looking at Abu to check he is still asleep. He didn't want the monkey to wake up to his naked body. He looks at the mirror and smiles. He wore a red and black checked flannel shirt, blue jeans and boots. It was comfortable if this is the clothes of the future Aladdin liked it. Maybe he could make a business and sell these clothes when he goes back to his time period. He could earn money, a living, find a woman. His heart sunk as he thought of her. He snaps out of it and gives Abu a nudge.

"Hey time to get up."

Abu rolls on his stomach and snores. Aladdin throws a pillow and hits Abu in the head. Abu squeals and jumps in the air. Aladdin catches him by the tail.

"Morning." Aladdin smiled.

Abu frantically looks round his eyes darting in all directions. When he realizes there is no one here, he looks at Aladdin and glares at him. Aladdin chuckled at his friend's expression.

"It got you up." Aladdin grinned. Abu scolded and looks the other way. "You can't stay mad at me." Aladdin laughed.

Abu looks over his shoulder but quickly turns away. Aladdin laughed even more and walks out of the room. They both walk into the main room and look round. There is no sign of the huntress.

"Mary?" He looks in the kitchen. "Mary?" He shrugs. "Maybe she is still in bed." Abu's head snaps up and a grin forms on his face. Aladdin shakes his head. "No."

Abu sulks and looks down. There is the sound of footsteps which echoed down the hallway. Abu leaps out of his friend's arms and runs off.

"Abu!"

Aladdin rolls his eyes and follows the monkey.

Abu squeaked her name but suddenly he stops. Standing in front of him is a man with black hair and dressed in a beige suit.

_Huh?_

Abu frowns at him. The man frowns back. Abu looks round with a wary expression. Where is the beautiful blonde?

"Oh." Aladdin stands next to Abu and frowns at the new arrival. "Uh..."

"Arthur Ketch." The man suddenly says his voice smooth. "You must be Aladdin." He looks down. "You must be his monkey."

"Arthur Ketch. Oh yes." Aladdin nods. "Mary mentioned you."

"Did she now." Ketch raised his eyebrow. "Say anything good about me?"

"She said you are going to help us get back to our time period."

"Yes...uh right that is why Mary wanted me here. Where is she?"

"Don't know haven't seen her."

The Englishman scoops out his phone.

"I'll call her let her know I'm here. She's probably gone to get food."

Abu narrows his eyes at him. For some reason this man made him on edge. Made him feel jealous. Is it because of the way Ketch's face softened when he spoke about her, how eager he is to see her?

Maybe Abu was being paranoid.

The door opens and Mary walks in holding paper bags. Ketch looks round with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Ah." He puts his phone away and beams at her. "I was just about to call you."

Mary frowns at him.

"You're early."

"I did say I would be here in the morning."

Abu stared at the Englishman. Ketch looked happy to see Mary.

Too happy.

Yeah Abu definitely had a bad feeling about him. Mary brushes past Ketch and puts the bags down.

"I got breakfast." She opens the bag and gets out a box with a variety of fruit inside. "This is for Abu."

Abu jumps on to the table and looks inside the box. He let out a squeal of joy and hugs Mary. Mary went back in surprise and smiles. She pats Abu on the head.

Ketch raises his eyebrow when he saw the monkey's hand going down the back of Mary's shirt. He saw the outline of his hand going to her bra.

_Is he?_

Ketch moves close to Mary and clears his throat.

"Shall we get down to business Mary."

He puts her hand on her back and gives Abu a look. Abu drops down on the table and starts munching on a banana. Mary suddenly gasps and clutches on to her breasts. Her strap has been undone.

She turns and glares at Ketch. Ketch looks at her chest. She was holding on to her breasts. He then looks at his hand that was still on Mary's back.

_Oh crap._

"Mary I..."

"After everything that's happened do you really think I would sleep with you again. She snaps at him.

Ketch raises his hands.

"I didn't..."

The huntress turns her back to him and walks down the hallway.

"Mary." He sighs dramatically and runs his hand down his face. He looks down at the monkey who looked up at him with an innocent expression. "They won't wrong about monkeys being cheeky."

A banana peel hits Ketch's face. Abu bursts out laughing as Ketch removes the banana peel.

"I am so sorry." Aladdin says.

Ketch drops the banana peel on the table and brushes his suit.

"Like I said they are cheeky."

He locks eyes with Abu. Both expressed hatred towards each other. Aladdin had a feeling these two are not going to get on well.

At all.

Aladdin sighs.

_That's just great._

* * *

Dean wakes up to the sun nearly blinding him. He rubs his eyes and goes to sit up. He realizes he is already sat down. He shifts in his seat.

_Comfy_.

"Welcome back my Prince."

Dean looks to his left. Genie sat next to him with a grin.

"Dean."

Dean looks right and faces his brother who looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He glares at the Genie. "Give us some warning next time."

"I did say it was a surprise."

Dean's eyes widen.

"Michael!"

He focuses and tunes out everything else around him. His shoulders slump with relief when he hears the familiar banging.

This is the first time Dean is relieved to have a banging headache...pun intended.

"Dean?"

"Still locked up." Dean nodded to his brother.

Sam nods and sits back.

"Master. We're about to start."

"Start what?" Genie disappears before Dean could get a response. "Start what!" Dean repeats with a panicked expression.

"Dean look down." Sam sighed.

Dean looks down.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Jasmine sat on the bed stroking her beloved tiger. Rajah purred and snuggled into his mistress.

"You love that don't you." Jasmine grinned as she moves to behind his ears.

Dalia runs in panting.

"Your...Your majesty. You got to see this."

Jasmine stands up. She hears Rajah growl annoyed by the interruption.

"What is it?" She frowned.

The maid was already out of the room. The Princess follows with a curious expression. She saw her Baba out on the balcony with Jafar next to him.

"Baba." She joins him. "Everything okay?"

The Sultan's eyes are wide and his mouth is open.

"Look straight ahead your majesty." Jafar put bluntly.

Jasmine turns and looks. Her eyes widen.

Coming down the street is white horses, elephants with white and golden patterns painted on them and ladies are sat on white clouds and they wore a white dress, a halo and wings. The ladies played the harp letting out a glorious tune. The men walked down also wearing wings and a halo. They held their swords with pride. Children followed wearing little wings and held a bow and arrow. They shot arrows that exploded into many colors. The crowd watched with an awestruck expression.

On the third elephant sat a man dressed in gold and white. Jasmine raises her eyebrow not looking impressed. Dalia was having the time of her life. She looks at the elephant next to the man. Another man dressed in red and black sat his expression nervous. Dalia's eyes sparkle at the second man.

"Handsome." She purred.

Jasmine rolls her eyes wanting this show to be over.

A man dressed in blue and purple jumps out and lands in the front. Everyone stops and looks at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He smiles. "Today we have a special someone who you could say is sent from Heaven." He winks at one of the women. The woman blows a kiss at him and flutters her eyes at him. "Oh Anna stop it." He grinned at her.

Anna twirls her red hair and pouts her pale pink lips. He looks up at the balcony.

"Everyone may I present to you."

Everyone leans forward with interest.

"Prince Michael!"

Then Genie burst into a song.

* * *

**Dean going to like being called Prince Michael? No lol. Genie really wanted to do a Heavenly theme. See what I did with Anna? ;)Dean's point of view will be the next chapter.**


	12. Prince Michael

**The Anna reference last chapter. I was referring to Anna the angel from Supernatural. The woman in the last chapter had red hair and ****was dressed**** as an angel. From what I saw in reviews most of you thought it was Anna from Frozen. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear to you guys.**

* * *

Asshole was the first thing Mary thought when she went into the bedroom. She removes her shirt which causes the bra to fall on the ground. She huffed and picks her bra up and puts it on. Next time Ketch makes a move like that Mary is going to slap him. She asked for his help not pleasure.

_Focus on the job. Focus on the job._ She keeps telling herself.

After the other world she thought Ketch has changed. He didn't seem so cold or soldier like he acted more Mary could say human.

After the bra incident Mary thought he hasn't changed at all.

He had a nerve for even touching her.

Mary walks back into the main room. Aladdin is eating the burger (Mary got a veggie one just in case) while Abu continued munching on his fruit.

"Mary." Ketch gestures with his hand. "Want to show me."

Mary nods.

"Yes." Aladdin rises from his seat. "It's okay Aladdin I need to speak to Ketch privately."

"Okay."

Aladdin sits back down not looking happy that he is being left out in a conversation. There was suddenly a yelp followed by a bang. Ketch is on the ground and near him is the banana peel. The Englishman winced and rubs his head.

"Abu." Aladdin snapped.

Mary laughs. The laugh warms Abu's heart. Ketch stands up straight and looks at Mary as to say let's go. Mary walks and the smile remained on her face. Once they were far enough from the Disney duo Mary opens the spell book and shows the Englishman.

"This is it."

Ketch leans forward and studies the page.

"It opens and creates new worlds. May I see the movie?"

Mary grabs the laptop and places it on the table. They both lean forward to study the screen. Their eyes widen as music blared from the screen. On the screen Genie sang a song which sounded familiar but the lyrics are different. Ketch is the first to notice.

"I thought it was Prince Ali."

"Prince Michael." Mary covered her mouth. "Oh no. You don't think..."

"That Michael broke out and plans to take over the Kingdom. It's a possibility."

Mary grips the table and tries to keep herself together. She sees Sam on the screen so at least he is not a monkey. That's a start. She looks at her oldest son's nervous expression. Would Michael be nervous? Maybe Prince Michael is Dean's stage name. Mary just had to hope her boys will be okay.

"We gotta go now." She says.

Ketch nods.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Prince Michael!"

Dean held his breath when he heard those words. Sam looked at his brother with a WTF expression. The banging in Dean's head stopped. Dean had a feeling that Michael heard that and clearly enjoyed it. The archangel was probably enjoying the song as well.

Dean's eyes go on Jasmine. He licks his lips and his eyes go wide. She is just as beautiful in real life. He looked happy to see her but she certainty did not look happy to see him. In the movie she wasn't dazzled by Prince Ali. Maybe her feelings will change later on.

The Sultan bops his head up and down to the music. He swings his arms and moves his hips and grins as the music got faster. He looks at Jafar with beaming excitement. Jafar rolls his eyes to the ceiling and sighs. Iago dances but stops when he receives a glare from his boss.

The drums picked up in pace and the song spread across the town. Genie looks up at the dancing Sultan.

"We're waiting for you." Sultan points to himself. Genie nods. "We're not going until you go." He grins. "You can do it."

Sultan looks at his followers who yelled at him to go for it. Dalia nodded eagerly wanting to get her hands on the man with those shoulders. Jafar chose to look the other way and blanks the Sultan. Jasmine looks at her father in silence. She knew her voice didn't matter whatever she will say will be ignored.

Sultan looks back at the crowd. He taps the balcony. As soon as he did that the crowd exploded in claps and cheers. The gates open to the grand Palace and everyone started making their way in.

"Argh!"

Jasmine turns and storms off.

Her Baba frowned as he watched his daughter go off.

"What?"

Jafar moves in and leans towards the Sultan's ear.

"Kids so stubborn." He says. The Sultan agreed. "I can go and talk to her if you like."

"No need." The Sultan looks at his guards. "Bring my daughter to the throne room. She must meet Prince Michael."

Hakim the head guard nods and bows to his Sultan.

"Yes your majesty."

The guards leave.

"You." The Sultan turns back to his closet advisor. "You stay with me. We shall meet the Prince together."

Jafar forced a smile.

"Can't wait."

The Sultan turns and walks with a spring to his step. He is positive about this one. This man looked perfect for his daughter.

Jafar's smile drops and he follows the Sultan behind. Another member of Royalty that's all Jafar needed. Jafar did not want to meet another potential Prince for the Princess. He again lost his chance on getting the lamp so he was clearly not in the mood.

The Sultan and Jafar arrived in the throne room. The Prince stood with two other men. The Sultan smiled at the one dressed in blue and purple.

"That was a wonderful song." He says.

"I wrote it myself." Genie grinned.

"You are truly talented." The Sultan grinned back.

"Thank you for the compliment your majesty." Genie bowed.

The Sultan shifts his eyes on to the star of the room.

"Prince Michael." He was too over the moon to notice the Prince cringing at the name. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh..."

Genie clears his throat and gives Dean a glare. Dean quickly bows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to your majesty."

"I never heard of a Prince Michael, where are you from?" Jafar asks.

"Kansas." Dean answered.

The Sultan and Jafar both frown at each other.

"I never heard of a Kansas." The Sultan says.

"It's in America." Dean says.

"America." The Sultan spoke now looking awestruck.

"We're from across the globe." Genie nodded.

"Interesting." Jafar says.

"You should visit there some time." Dean smiled.

"I should."

Jafar forced a smile which sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

He was truly one creepy dude.

Hakim enters and interrupts the conversation.

"Your majesty." He points to the stairs. "Your daughter."

Jasmine appears at the top of the stairs. The light from the window shone on her making her look more beautiful than ever. She walks down the steps with Rajah by her side. She stops on the last step and looks the new arrival straight in the eye.

"Hello Prince Michael."

Her eyes fall on her most trusted companion. She whispered something which none of them could recognise. She looks back at Dean with a cruel smirk.

"I hope you like tigers your majesty."

Rajah growls and suddenly charges towards Dean.


	13. Dancing in The Moonlight

"JASMINE!" The Sultan roared.

"Oh he won't bite. He's friendly."Jasmine again smirked.

Dean froze in his spot as the tiger charged at him.

_This is a Disney movie surely it won't become violent._

He was too in shock to realize Genie and Sam were trying shield him. But Rajah was faster. He is about to raise his claw but a presence, a wave hits him. The tiger stops and goes on his stomach.

"Ewww."

Rajah starts licking the Prince's boots. His eyes shone with happiness. He immediately trusted the man.

Dean backs away and frowns at the saliva hanging off his boots. He heard Jafar laugh under his breath. It made Dean want to remove his boot and throw it at the Disney villain.

Jasmine was dumbfounded. This was not supposed to happen. Rajah attacks every Prince that steps foot into the Palace. Her companion was always protective over her.

The thought of someone else taking Rajah's place made him jealous. Jasmine will be all over the Prince while Rajah would be pushed to the side. He was not only jealous but scared of losing his Princess, his best friend.

Jasmine knew that's how he felt. She assures him every night she will stay by his side.

Why the change in attitude now?

Rajah purrs happily and rolls on his back.

"He likes you." Genie whispered.

"Jasmine." Her Baba glared. "How many times do I have to tell you that is not how you welcome guests." His expression turns apologetic as he faces the brothers and Genie. "My apologizes. My daughter she..." He waves his hand at the tiger. "Has a thing for wild animals. I hope that doesn't put you off."

"Not at all." Dean smiled.

"I am surprised. Rajah is not good around strangers."

"You fall in love with Prince Michael easily." Genie grinned. Dean nudged him for that. "What? I'm making you look good." Genie whispered.

"I am hosting a party tonight. You are invited Prince Michael." The Sultan smiled. "That is if you wish to join..."

"We would love too." Genie answered. "I love a good party. I love the food, the costumes, the music, the ladies..." He wiggled his eyebrows at that. "I love everything."

"I am sure you are going to love this one as well." The Sultan grinned.

The Sultan loved the Prince's companion. He was a fun guy. They needed someone like him in the Palace. Although the Sultan won't admit it out loud, Jafar is quite boring.

Dean looks at Sam anxiously but Genie already intervened and assured the Sultan they will be there.

"We will be there your Majesty. That is a promise."

The Sultan clasps his hands.

"Excellent. We will show you to your rooms and I will see you tonight."

"Argh!"

Jasmine turns and storms up the stairs. Rajah gets up and follows his Princess up the stairs.

"Hakim. Show our new guests to their rooms." The Sultan ordered.

The Head Guard bows and leads the men to their rooms.

"We like to go to the Prince's room please." Genie says. "We have some planning to do for tonight."

The Guard nods and continues on. He then opens the door.

"Your room your Majesty." The Guard bowed.

The Guard closes the door and leaves.

Dean steps in and looks round.

_Compared to a motel?...wow._

Sam had the same matching expression while Genie runs and dives on to the bed.

"Ahhh this is the life." The Cosmic Entity turns and hugs the pillow. "Man I am in Heaven." He froze when he realized what he said. He looks at Dean. "Sorry."

"Prince Michael?" Dean glared.

"That is who you are right?" Genie sits up and swings his legs over. "You are a Prince. I couldn't use your real name. Prince Dean." He shakes his head. "Doesn't sound very royal to me."

"We're not going to the party." Sam says.

"Why?"

"You know why? We have a problem remember."

Genie groans.

"Guys I been trapped in a lamp. Its been boring. I need this night."

"I told you Michael could break out." Dean says.

"Can't you just hold on a little longer. Just one night." His eyes go wide and puppy like. "I promise as soon as the sun goes up tomorrow I will begin my research. I will stick to my promise I don't break my master's promises. Please...master?"

Sam noticed the change in his brother's face.

"You're not considering this are you?"

"He does have a point." Dean says. "Jas will be there."

"You saw Jasmine. She wasn't interested in you."

"Once me and her start talking." Dean winked. Sam rolls his eyes. "I kinda need this night as well man. When was the last time we went to a party?"

"Like never."

"So first time then." Dean grinned. Sam sighs. "Come on Sammy when was the last time you got laid?"

"Seriously dude?"

"I take that as a long time." Genie says. "Your buddy must be dying for it down there. Guys don't like it when their dick is floppy. Nice and hard gets you through life." Sam's eyes widen while Dean burst out laughing. Genie stands up. "You need help monkey boy just ask. I can't make someone fall in love with you but I am good at playing match maker."

"I'm...I'm...I'm good uh thanks."

Genie reaches the door.

"Master we got to explore this place. You coming?"

"Yeah sure."

Genie opens the door and lets the hunter walk through.

He steps out and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Why Rajah?" Jasmine asks. "Why did you like him?" Rajah grunts in response and lays down. "Not talking huh? Fine suit yourself."

Rajah did want to talk but he couldn't. He didn't know what that was back there. The man had a presence about him. One he hasn't seen in other humans. It was comforting and calm and it made Rajah want to trust him. Which was odd. Could it be witchcraft or was it instincts? All Rajah knew that Prince Michael seemed an okay guy and his Princess should give him a chance.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jasmine sighed.

Dalia opens the door and beams.

"I like him." Jasmine rolls her eyes and sits on her bed. Dalia walks in with a frown. "Jasmine?"

"Well I don't." The Princess snapped.

"Why? He's handsome. The other one in red is quite a sight as well."

"He's a Prince."

"With money. Lots of money."

"I don't care about the money. We been through this already."

Dalia sits next to her.

"Its Aladdin isn't."

"What? No..."

"It is. You are still not over him."

"Aladdin is history." Dalia sadly shakes her head. Jasmine runs her hand down her face. "You are right he is handsome. A little shy but cute overall. But...there is nothing there between us. I can't picture myself spending the rest of my life with him."

"Yet you imagine it with a street rat?" Dalia places her hand on the Princess's shoulder. "Give him a chance. Talk to him at the party. If you don't want to do it for the Sultan, do it for me. Please."

"Fine." Jasmine stands up and walks to her wardrobe. She opens it. "Okay Dalia." She turns round and smiles. "Pick me an outfit."

Dalia grins.

"Yes your Majesty."

* * *

The Winchesters and Genie arrived at the Sultan's party. Everywhere the brothers looked there was people chattering and laughing. The place was colorful and full of life. Music played in the background and tables are filled with food and drinks. Dean eyes went on the table. The usual burgers, fries, sandwiches and pies are not there. It was food that didn't interest the hunter at all.

The brothers noticed Jafar standing in the corner with his parrot on his shoulder looking creepy as ever. People go pass Jafar and do not even look in his direction. It was like he was invisible.

Then who the Hell would want to talk to him?

"This has my name written all over it." Genie says. He pops a few grapes in his mouth and grins at the group of ladies. "Excuse me gentlemen."

Genie walks over to the women and starts talking to them.

"Now what?" Sam asks.

Dean started to have second thoughts. Maybe it was a bad idea to come. Dean didn't know how their culture worked. What if he did something that could be seen as offense? What if he broke the rules without even realizing it?

His panic fades when his eyes land on Jasmine. She wore her ironic green outfit with a long veil that is attached to her wrists. Her veil is decorated with emeralds, diamonds and sapphires.

Then her eyes meet his. He can see she was trying to not eye roll at him.

Genie turns and mimes "Go" to the hunter. Jasmine turns her back to Dean and continues talking to her maid. Genie gestures to the Princess but Dean wouldn't move.

Then Dean starts moving across the ground towards the Princess. He throws the Genie a glare. That made Genie chuckle.

"Their coming." Dalia squeaked when she saw the two handsome men making their way. "Be yourself. Be yourself everyone."

She pulls Jasmine round to face the brothers.

"Hi." Dean smiled.

"Hey." Sam said with a nod.

"Hi." Dalia smiled. "Hi...Hi..." She looks at Sam. "HI..." She then lowered her voice. "Hi."

"Hi." Jasmine forced a smile.

"I'm Princ..."

"Prince Michael yes I know. There was a song about you that I enjoyed very much." She said sarcastically. "And we have already met earlier."

"Uh yeah course we did."

"I'm Dalia." The maid beamed at the younger hunter.

"Um Sam."

"Sam." Her eyes lit up. "It suits you."

"Um thanks."

"Ah..." Dalia watched like she was in a trance.

Jasmine sighs. Her maid wasn't the best when it came to flirting.

Genie turns and watches the group interacting. Everything suddenly froze around him as his focus narrowed down on to the maid. Her eyes are happy and bright and her smile made Genie almost fall over.

_She is beautiful._

He goes to approach her but stops when he sees she is interested in another. She looked up at Sam with doll eyes and her cheeks are bright pink with embarrassment. The type of embarrassment when someone is around their crush.

Genie frowns and steps back not wanting to disturb them.

_There is other lovely __ladies__ here. _He tells himself.

But they are not as beautiful as Dalia.

The conversation is interrupted by the Sultan.

"Time for the dance." He says.

"Can you dance?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah." Dean lied.

Jasmine raises her eyebrow.

"You think you can catch up?"

"You asking me to dance?"

"I don't know. I guess I am interested in seeing how long it will take you to break."

"Oh honey you will be waiting a long time."

"Confident I see." She replied with an amused expression. "I guess we'll see Prince Michael."

The Princess joins the other couples on the dance floor.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam whispered.

"What?"

"You can't dance."

"Sure I can."

"Not this type of dance. She's trying to humiliate you."

"No going back now."

Dean walks on to the dance floor. He sees the women upright with their arm out. The men are on the ground with their head down.

"Um..."

He looks at Jasmine's smirk and Sam's worried expression. Dalia jumps up and clings to Sam's arm.

"Do you want to dance?" She asks.

"I uh I can't dance." Sam answers.

"Oh good. I can't dance either."

Sam frowns.

"Why did you ask?"

"In case you asked me and I thought me saying I can't dance I would look stupid. It's okay we both can't dance I feel better now."

Dalia looks at the Princess with an encouraging smile. Genie joins them.

"Something wrong?"He asks the younger Winchester.

Sam's eyes go on his brother Genie looks and lets out a heavy sigh when he notices how awkward Dean looked.

"I got this."

Genie taps with his fingers. The first tap Dean stumbles forward. The hunter's eyes widen by the unexpected move.

Second tap Dean twirls round and goes on the ground with his head down. Dean looks over at the smirking Genie.

_Son of a bitch!_

Third tap Dean's head snaps towards Jasmine. He is forced to look into her eyes. Jasmine's amused expression remains. She raises her arms and her veil spreads out making her look like a peacock showing off their feathers.

"Relax Sambo I got this." Genie grinned.

Then the music picks up and the women start to sway their hips. Each beat they sway and flick their wrists. Dean watched with awe as Jasmine moves in time with the music. Then the women spin round and raise their arms into their original position.

Fourth tap Dean is up along with the other men and they moved side to side. Dean grew anxious as his body moved without him controlling it. He then stops and his arm reaches out to the Princess.

Jasmine shakes left and right and her hands go together. She then moves towards the hunter.

Fifth tap Dean brings his hands together and moves towards the Princess.

Sixth tap, seventh tap, eighth tap.

Dean and Jasmine move in sync. The couple danced with energy and life. They both stole the dance floor. Jasmine started to look impressed as they both went faster and eventually the couples stopped to watch the amazing pair.

While everyone else was enjoying themselves, Dean felt the opposite. He was becoming more anxious by the second. Having no control brought back painful memories that is still fresh in the hunter's mind.

_Michael._

_Michael._

_Michael!_

The memories of drowning resurface. The need for control, the water filling up in Dean's lungs, the loss of oxygen, the never-ending swimming that got the hunter nowhere. His body is being used again. Dean has no control again.

The banging in Dean's head made his heart beat faster, his breathing increases into panicked gasps, sweat pours down his face and he can hear Michael laughing. He can hear cracks starting to form through the bar.

His panic attack is causing damage. He had to stop. He had to get out of here.

"Are you okay?"

He looks at Jasmine's concerned expression.

"I...I need to get out of here."

He pulls away but he ends up pulling her into his arms and spins her around.

"Prince Michael?" Jasmine frowned.

_Michael._ The name sent thoughts spinning in the hunter's mind.

Sam looks at his brother's change in behavior.

"Is he okay?" Dalia asks.

Genie continues tapping and grins when Dean throws Jasmine up in the air and catches her.

"Genie. You need to stop." Sam says.

"Why? Look at him. He's having the time of his life."

Dean moves with Jasmine across the dance floor. He wanted to run but he couldn't let go. That made him panic even more.

"You are scaring me." Jasmine yelped.

Everyone clapped them not realizing what is actually going on. Jafar's interests spark and he moved closer to have a look.

"Genie you gotta stop I'm being serious." Sam says with a desperate expression.

"But why?" Genie winced.

"Because."

Sam looks at his brother.

"I think my brother is having a panic attack."


	14. Flying High in The Sky

When Genie heard those words he immediately stopped. The control he had over his master is gone. Worry appears on Genie's face as he watched his master pull his hands away from the Princess. Dean pulled harder than he was supposed to causing Jasmine to nearly fall over. The hunter stumbles over the wall and struggles to catch his breath. The anxiety rolling off Dean caused Genie to snap out of his shock and he runs to him.

"Master!"

Genie had tears in his eyes as he looks at Dean's pained expression. The hunter had his hand on his head. Genie knew it is Michael's doing. The cosmic entity cursed to himself for being so foolish that little dance could have affected Dean's focus on keeping Michael locked away If Michael got out there would be no party left.

Sam goes by his brother's side.

"Dean." He says keeping his voice low.

Dean looks at him and mumbles "Hurts." Dean winced as laughter rumbles through his skull.

"Is he okay?" Jasmine asks her face showing concern.

"I think it's time we left." Sam snapped at her.

Jasmine steps back in surprise. Sam sighs. He knew he did wrong it's not her fault. It's not even Genie's fault either. Genie is only playing his part, following the movie.

"Is everything alright?"

The Sultan joins his daughter's side. He looks at the young Prince with concern. How is the Prince suddenly sick? The Sultan is sure the food is poison free. Was it the dance? Was the music too loud? Whatever happened the Sultan felt guilty. This is his party so Prince Michael is his responsibility. He hoped this wouldn't affect the potential marriage for his daughter the Sultan really couldn't go and look for another Prince. Rajah scared them all away.

Sam didn't answer the question. He instead asks a Guard to escort them to the bedroom. The Guard looks at the Sultan seeking for his approval. The Sultan nods and allows his guests to leave.

The Sultan turns to his people who all looked baffled by the sudden occurrence. He clears his throat.

"Nothing to see here please resume." He looks at his band. "Now!"

The party resumed and everyone continued dancing. Jasmine was in no mood to party she couldn't stop thinking about Prince Michael. She didn't love him but she couldn't stand back and do nothing while he is in pain. That moment on the dance floor was weird the Prince wanted to stop but he couldn't it was like he had no control over his body like a puppet being pulled on his strings. She shakes her head not a good time to let her wild imagination get to her this is serious.

"Baba. I am going to lie down. I'm feeling tired." The Princess lied.

The Sultan worried gaze goes on his daughter.

"Are you not well?"

"No no." She waved him off. "Just tired." She forced a smile. "It's been a long, exciting day."

"Indeed it has." Her Baba agreed. "You go and get some rest dear have a good night."

"You to Baba...Dalia." Jasmine nodded to her friend.

"Princess." Dalia bowed.

The Princess turns and walks off. The maid follows. Jafar remained in the corner silently observing the scene in front of him. The whole scene was indeed fascinating. Prince Michael was quite the dancer a professional you could say the man was a natural. However the Prince's face gave out a different message. He was nervous and scared he clearly wanted to get away but he kept going back. It was like he was being forced back. Jafar is intrigued. There was more than meets the eye with this. This Prince is hiding something and Jafar is going to find out what the dirty little secret is.

"Iago." Jafar turns his head towards his loyal companion. "I want you to keep an eye on our guests."

"Squawk...Yes sir...Squawk."

Iago flaps his wings and goes up in the air.

Nobody saw the little parrot soaring off into the sky and heading towards the Prince's Chambers.

* * *

"Master Master Master I'm sorry so sorry so so so sorry."

Genie summoned about ten blankets and throws them over the hunter. Dean goes to push the thick material away but Genie wouldn't stand for it. He hurt his master so it is his responsibility to fix his mistake and make his master better. Genie puffs up the pillows and pushes Dean down on the bed.

"Stay!" Genie ordered.

"Genie I can take it from here." Sam says.

"He is my master!" Genie grits his teeth. Sam sadly shakes his head. He knew Genie felt guilty and wanted to help but this is not really helping Dean at the moment. Dean wanted space. Genie pulls Dean forward and his eyes go wide and wild. "I need to see!"

"See what?" Sam stops and takes a deep breath. "Genie."

"I need to see if the halo is locked up."

"He is." Dean shoves the crazed Genie away and glares at him. "He is still banging."

"It could be a trick." Genie winced. "Your mind could be playing with you."

"At the moment my mind is too damm exhausted to come up with any tricks." Dean barked. "What the Hell were you even thinking back there?"

"I was only trying to help. I didn't want you to look ridiculous in front of the Princess so I thought..."

"Now I look even more ridiculous. You humiliated me back there. Michael nearly broke out because of you!"

"I know I know I didn't think and I am so sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time I will shove your ass back in the lamp!" Dean growled.

Genie shuts his mouth but his lips continue to tremble.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"You can shut the Hell up as well!" Dean snapped. "This was your idea in the first place."

"I wasn't the one who wasted a wish!"

"Oh here we go again." Dean sighed "I told you I don't know what came over me when I did that."

"Next time think before you wish got it!"

"It's hard to think when you got an archangel living in your damm head!" Dean pushes the covers off him and stands up. Genie prepares to run in again but Dean raises his hand to stop him. "Don't even think about it. You wanna be useful find a way to get rid of Michael for good!"

"I will!" Genie raises his finger. "I promised tomorrow at sunrise, change of plan I'm doing it now right now!" He folds his arms and his skin turns back to blue. "Before I go is there anything else you want master?" Dean glares at him. Genie shakes his head. "I take that as a no okay well I better get down to research I'll try to be as quick as I can. Master I am sor..."

"Genie!"

"Back to the lamp!" Genie quickly nodded.

Genie's form turns into blue smoke. He flies up and swirls around then he goes in the lamp. Dean sighs and rubs his head a gesture that Sam was used to seeing now.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

Dean blows out another sigh.

"Gonna take a walk."

"Want me to tag along?"

"No thanks I wanna be alone."

Dean pushes open the door and walks through leaving the younger Winchester alone in the room.

Jasmine peeked from around the corner and watched the Prince leaving the room.

"Is Sam with him?" Dalia asks.

Jasmine shakes her head.

"No Michael is alone."

"You going to do it?" Dalia asks.

"Do what?" Jasmine frowned.

"Talk to him." Her lips curl upwards. "You know."

Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him as a friend. I told you I don't love him but his behavior back there was weird."

"Agreed." Dalia nodded.

"Hi."

The two women turn round and see the Prince frowning at them.

"Prince. Your Majesty." Dalia bows and puts on a nervous smile. "It is not what it looks like." He raises his eyebrow. Dalia sighs. "Okay it is what it looks like we were spying on you."

"Dalia!"

"Sorry Jasmine."

The Princess looks away from her friend and focuses on the Prince.

"I was just passing by. Just wanted to check if you are okay."

"I'm fine." He stated bluntly.

"Sure." Jasmine replied sarcastically. She looks at her maid. "Dalia can you give us a minute."

"Of course your Majesty."

Dalia walks off leaving the two royals alone.

"Shall we?" Jasmine gestures at Dean to follow. The hunter obeys and follows the Princess. "What happened back there?" She asks.

"Got cold feet."

"What happened back there?" She repeated with a glare.

"I was nervous."

"What happened back there!"

"I didn't want to dance with you anymore okay?"

Jasmine stops in front of him.

"I wasn't born yesterday Michael. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am stupid. I'm not a damsel in distress I can take it. The truth doesn't scare me."

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes. "What you hiding Prince Michael?"

Dean tried to come up with a cover story but his mind is too tired to come up with one. He sadly shakes his head.

"You don't want to know."

He turns away and he cringes as another bang goes through the destroyed bar.

"If you don't tell me I will report to the Sultan that we have a traitor in the premises." Jasmine warned.

Dean looks over his shoulder. He smiles a little.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me."

As she steps into the garden, Carpet appears and dives straight towards the Princess. Jasmine shrieks and ducks into a nearby bush.

"Carpet!"

Carpet stops and floats in front of the hunter. Dean glares.

"Who sent you here?"

Before he could get a response Jasmine stumbles out of the bushes and brushes the leaves off herself. Her eyes lock on to the Carpet.

"The carpet...its alive!"

Dean nods.

"Yeah."

She frowns.

"The carpet is yours?"

"Unfortunately." Dean muttered under his breath. When Jasmine raises her eyebrow he quickly clears his throat and again nods. "Uh yes the carpet is mine."

Carpet bows to the Princess. Jasmine's shock turns into amusement.

"Your carpet is polite."

"Learnt it from me." Dean smirked.

"Oh ha ha." Jasmine reaches out and touches the soft fabric. Carpet snuggled into her touch. She smiles. "Does this carpet have a name?"

"Naa we just call him Carpet."

"Nice to meet you Carpet." Jasmine beamed.

Carpet again bows. Carpet then falls back. Jasmine's eyes widen as she watched Carpet float in mid-air.

"Oh yeah he also flies." Dean added.

"Does he now."

Jasmine pats the Carpet debating whether to sit on it or not.

"You can go on him if you like he doesn't mind."

She sits down and crosses her legs.

"You coming?" She asks.

"No."

"Its your Carpet?"

"You can have it." Dean laughed.

"Are you afraid of flying your Majesty?" Jasmine teased noticing the fear in his eyes.

"No!" Dean grits his teeth. "A little."

"Why have a flying carpet if you are scared of flying." Jasmine laughed. Dean shrugs. The Princess again laughs. "Suit yourself. If I fall and break my neck I know who is going to get the blame." She smirked.

"Alright fine." Dean climbs on to Carpet and wraps his arms around her torso. "Happy?"

Jasmine turns her head towards him.

"Carpet." She grinned. Carpet suddenly flies up. Dean increases his grip on the Princess and he closes his eyes. Jasmine turns back and her grin widens. "Now I'm happy."

Dean cracked an eye open but immediately closed it when he realized how far up they are. They are surrounded by clouds. Jasmine is having the time of her life. Not only she enjoyed the view but Prince Michael's scared expression is making her day. Rajah may have failed on scaring him but this Carpet certainly did the trick.

"Okay you had your fun now can we umm stop?" Dean asks.

"Hmmm. Tell me Michael what happened back at the party?"

"Oh come on!" Dean groaned. "You being serious."

"Told you. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am stupid. If I have to use fear to bring out the truth so be it so come on Michael spit it out."

Dean let out another groan.

"I kind of feel sorry for Aladdin now."

Dean paused when he realized what he said. He saw Jasmine's eyes go as wide as saucers.

"You know Aladdin!" The humor fades from her face and is replaced with anger. "Where is he?"

"Uh..."

"He took my bracelet and never came back." She growled.

"He did?"

Jasmine narrows her eyebrows.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't."

"You just said his name!" Jasmine straightened up. "What are you hiding and don't lie to me I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"

Dean blinks in shock. He didn't think the Princess would become this angry. Aladdin how does she know Aladdin? Dean is supposed to be Aladdin. Dean thought back to the conversation with Jafar.

_"Funny. The __previous__ street rat had a monkey. Do you all go to the same breeder?"_

_"The previous one?"_

_"He is not important."_

Dean put the pieces together and he let out a gasp.

"STOP THE CARPET!"

Carpet comes to an abrupt halt. Jasmine nearly falls but luckily Dean grabs her and pulls her in his arms. He holds her despite her protests because the last thing he needed was a Disney character's blood on his hands. Honestly he would feel guilty if Jasmine died because of him.

Carpet lands on the balcony to Jasmine's bedroom. Dean steps off and offers to help the Princess down. She declines and steps off. She shoots him another glare.

"Ready to talk?" Dean shakes his head. Jasmine clenched her fists. "I need to know!"

"I know. I know you want answers but I can't provide them right now. You gotta give me time."

The Princess folds her arms.

"Aladdin promised to come back with my bracelet and he didn't. He lied. For all I know you could be lying to my face right now."

" I mean it. " Dean assured her. "I will tell you. Please Jasmine I really need to talk to Sam."

Jasmine looks at his pleading expression. His green eyes are wide and puppy like. Jasmine wanted to say no but although she had no interest in him the puppy eyes look does make him look cute.

"Alright. You have until tomorrow night. If you don't give me answers I swear I will scream and alert every guard in this Palace! I will do it." She warned.

"Okay okay." Dean sighed. "Deal."

"Go!" Jasmine gestured to the door. "Talk to Sam."

Dean walks to the door. His hand goes on the door. He paused.

"Princess?" He looks over his shoulder. "I can say one thing about Aladdin...He loves you. Whatever happened to him, I'm gonna figure it out. He will come back with the bracelet."

Jasmine's heart warmed at that. She clung to those words hoping it's true. She loved Aladdin. She always will. If Prince Michael is her potential lead on finding Aladdin, maybe she will keep her mouth shut and not scream the Palace down.

"Thank you Prince Michael." She smiled.

He smiles back and he opens the door and leaves.

Dean hurries down the hallway eagerly wanting to get back to his brother. Then Jafar appears in front of the hunter.

"Your Majesty!"

A grin forms on Jafar's face.

"Or should I say street rat."

Before Dean could respond something hard hits him from behind. He collapses on the ground. He looks up at Jafar's smirking face.

Then darkness took over.


	15. One Step Closer

**Earlier**

Iago lowered himself on a nearby post ensuring he is not too close yet not too far from the Prince's Chambers. The parrot leans forward and squints his eyes focusing on the three men in the room. The man dressed in blue and purple seemed frantic as he tried to get the Prince to rest. He pulled the Prince forward and Iago saw the man's eyes turn wild like.

"I need to see if the halo is locked up!"

_Halo?_

Iago frowned. He didn't remember anyone by the name of halo being locked up in the Palace. Is halo a prisoner who is locked up in Prince Michael's Kingdom?

"He is." Prince Michael replied. "He is still banging."

"It could be a trick." The other man winced "Your mind could be playing with you."

"At the moment my mind is too damm exhausted to come up with any tricks. What the Hell were you even thinking back there?"

"I was only trying to help. I didn't want you to look ridiculous in front of the Princess so I thought..."

"Now I look even more ridiculous. You humiliated me back there. Michael nearly broke out because of you!"

"I know I know I didn't think and I am so sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time I will shove your ass back in the lamp!"

Iago's head snaps up at that part. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

_Lamp! Is it really THE lamp?_

"Dean." The man dressed in red and black sighed.

_Dean? The street rat __was called__ Dean._

"You can shut the Hell up as well! This was your idea in the first place."

"I wasn't the one who wasted a wish!"

"Oh here we go again. I told you I don't know what came over me when I did that."

"Next time think before you wish got it!"

Iago's suspicion was confirmed. This man is not Prince Michael. There is no Prince Michael this is the street rat who had the job to retrieve the lamp. It seems the little thief decided to keep the lamp for himself.

_Oh __Jafar__ is going to love this!_

The parrot grins as he imagined Jafar's reaction. He will be delighted by the news.

_He will praise me!_

Iago's wings flap with excitement. He couldn't wait to share what he discovered. This is the most excited he has been in a long time.

The parrot soars up into the sky and flies around the Palace searching for his master's room.

* * *

Jafar returned to his study after Jasmine's departure. Quite honestly he did not want to stay another minute at that wretched party. He hoped his loyal companion will bring good news. Jafar really needed good news. He needed a win. He is getting desperate becoming more hungry for power by the day. The longer he waited the more agitated he became. If Iago brings back nothing Jafar will cut his wings and he will throw him out of the building. Wait no scratch that Jafar will shove the Sultan's revolting crackers down the bird's throat then he will cut his wings and throw him out of the building.

Jafar's enraged thoughts are interrupted by the sound of flapping.

_Speak of the Devil._

Jafar turns round. His intense gaze lands on the little parrot. Iago lands on the table.

"Well?"

Iago cranes his neck up to look at him.

"I have news...squawk."

Jafar leans forward. He increases his grip around his staff.

"Do tell."

Iago smiles.

As he told Jafar what he discovered Jafar's grin goes wide.

"The street rat has the lamp?" Iago nods. "They are both here?"

Again Iago nods and stops himself from rolling his eyes. Why is his boss asking questions to things he already knows? Iago told him everything. Did his boss not listen to a word he just said?

Iago remained silent as he watched Jafar pace around the room. Jafar had a spring to his step and a pure look of joy appears on his face.

"Iago!" Jafar spins round and grabs the parrot by his neck. He lifts Iago up and grins. "All this time the lamp has been right under our noses. We are going to take it."

"Squawk...Sir the lamp...Squawk...belongs to the street rat...Squawk."

"Not anymore. The lamp belongs to me. I waited so long for this I will not let a dirty little street rat ruin this for me. So while I take care of the street rat you are going to get the lamp."

"Squawk...Sir how? the street rat is...Squawk...surrounded."

A gush of wind smacks Jafar in the face. He looks outside with a glare. His glare turns into shock when he saw the street rat fly past with the Princess.

Jafar leans forward and looks right. He saw the couple fly towards Jasmine's bedroom.

A smirk forms on his lips.

"Iago, I have a plan."

* * *

"Hakim I believe we have a traitor."

Hakim frowns.

"A traitor?"

"Yes. Prince Michael, he is not a Prince he is a street rat."

"Are you sure? How could a street rat pretend to be a Prince? You saw his servants, the money, the presents."

"When have I ever been wrong Hakim?"

"You have never been wrong." Hakim sighed. "We must inform the Sultan."

"No need. The Sultan is having fun we shouldn't disturb him."

"If Michael is a traitor then we should stop the party immediately and evacuate the Palace."

"No. If we make a scene the street rat will know we are on to him. Best to get him by surprise. Then we...take care of him."

Jafar grins at the last part. Hakim still looked unsure.

"I do not feel comfortable with this. Doing it behind the Sultan's back. It is my duty to report to the Sultan. It should be his decision on what happens to the traitor."

"You have a problem with me?" Jafar glared. "You are refusing to obey me! Hakim you know who I am and what my role is."

"I know your role and I do respect you sir but the Sultan is the one in charge. I take orders from the Sultan."

_Of course you do._

Jafar takes a deep breath and does his best to control the anger that was stirring inside him. He couldn't screw up not when he is this close to getting the lamp. Jafar forced a smile.

"You are right. The Sultan is in charge. We all must follow him." His eye twitched but the smile remained. "I still think we should not disturb him." Hakim suddenly froze and his eyes go red. "I really did not want to do this but you left me with no choice." Jafar raises his staff and the snake's eyes glow red. "Hakim you are going to help me capture the street rat Dean. Then once you bring him to my room you will forget everything that happened tonight including this conversation. Do you understand."

Hakim nods.

"Yes sir."

"Good." The light fades from the snake's eyes and the staff returns to its normal color. "Lets find the street rat."

Eventually they came across the little thief in the hallway and Hakim knocked him out. Hakim ties the street rat with ropes and drags him to Jafar's room.

"Where would you like him sir?"

Jafar taps the balcony.

"Right here."

Hakim again nods. He sits the street rat on the balcony. The guard looks at Jafar waiting for the next order.

"Forget this ever happened." Jafar nodded.

"Forget this ever happened." Hakim repeated to himself as he turned and left the room.

Jafar sits down and waits patiently for the thief to wake up.

* * *

Dean wakes up and he lets out a groan. He didn't remember going to bed last night. He looks round and spots Jafar with that wicked grin on his face. The hunter sighs. He's been knocked out again. A bang causes him to snap out of his foggy state. He straightened up and a sigh of relief escapes his lips. Michael is still locked up.

"Good morning." Jafar smirked.

Dean glares at him.

"Do you always knock people out when you want to talk to them?"

Jafar rose to his feet.

"Only street rats." He again smirked.

"I'm not a street rat. I'm a Prince. Kidnapping and holding a Prince captive, dude you are gonna face some serious consequences."

"I know you are not a Prince. I know exactly who you are...Dean!"

"I do not know a Dean..."

"Don't play dumb with me boy I saw you and the Princess last night. You were both on a magic carpet a magic carpet that is from the Cave of Wonders. I also know you have the lamp. Iago spied on your conversation."

"You trust a bird?"

"He is smarter than he looks."

Jafar runs his fingers over Iago's feathers. Iago closes his eyes and enjoys this moment. He rarely got a compliment from his boss. Dean sighs.

"Okay you caught me. You are not getting that lamp."

"I am getting the lamp." Jafar grabs Dean and pulls him forward. "First I must kill you."

Dean laughs.

"Yeah not gonna happen."

"I guess we'll see." He forces Dean to look down. Dean's eyes widen as he looks all the way down. "This is what is going to happen. I am going to throw you off this balcony and you will die a watery death."

Dean did his best to hide his nerves as he looks at the water. Jafar saw through Dean's mask he saw the fear that showed in the hunter's eyes. Dean wasn't scared of dying, he is scared of Michael getting out.

"Please we can talk about this." Dean swallowed. "I'll...I'll show you where the lamp is. You...You can have it and I'll leave and never return..."

"QUIET!"

Jafar's eyes blazed with rage. Did the street rat think he was that stupid. Dean already broke one deal he could break another one. Jafar is not falling for Dean's lies. Death is the best option for this little brat.

Jafar takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He opens his eyes and he smiles.

"Goodbye Dean."

"No...NO!"

Jafar shoves the hunter. Dean goes back and falls off the balcony.

Dean screams as he fell. He then hits the water.

There was a splash and the water goes all over the bushes and plants.

Jafar stares at the spot where Dean fell in. He watched as bubbles formed. He narrows his eyes and grips the balcony so tight his knuckles turn white. After a minute or two the bubbles stop and the water goes still. Then there is silence.

Jafar loosens his grip and relaxes. He smiles in victory. He did it. He killed him.

Dean is dead.


	16. The Next Morning

**Hey hope everyone is keeping safe. I have read this really good Aladdin ****fic**** called Something So Cold It Burns by ****commanderlexacoon****.**

**It's set in the live action Aladdin movie. It is ****Jafar****\Jasmine...okay okay I know what you are thinking I was sceptical as well however this story totally blew me away the interactions between Jafar and Jasmine is...*Heart eyes* I won't spoil it for you. Go and read it it's on Archive of Our Own.**

**Anyway here is the latest chapter :)**

* * *

"You sure you know what you are doing?"

Ketch gives Mary an eye roll.

"I can assure you Mary I followed everything in the book." He stands up and brushes his suit down. "We say the spell and off to Disneyland we go."

"There is not gonna be a we."

Ketch frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has gotta stay here, do the spell to bring us home."

"You are saying I should be the one to stay behind?"

"I need to get my boys."

"Mary I would rather you had back up. You are going in unknown territory, a different world you don't know what you will face."

"I have Aladdin and Abu." Ketch scoffs causing Mary to frown. "What?"

"You put your trust in fictional characters."

"They can fight right?"

"You trust them over a trained, professional fighter..."

"Trust you?" Mary scoffed. "Not going down that road again."

"Yet you trust me to bring you back." .

"You know the spell."

"I can't bring you back."

"What do you mean?"

"Because your boys did a movie, the results are unpredictable. I am still unsure how the switch occurred. For all we know you might go and Jasmine might appear. My best bet is the boys put faith in the Genie."

"What?"

"Think about it. Genie is the most powerful being in Aladdin. Your boys must have went to him for a wish. A wish such as I wish..." He lowered his voice and puts on an American accent. "...For this douchebag to be out of my head!" He smiles. "I think my impression of Dean was quite good."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Make fun out of my boys."

"I'm not I'm just saying what possibly happened. Your boys are predictable I don't even need three guesses to figure out what happened. They gone to Genie for help, Dean must have wanted to meet Jasmine so like the movie he wished to be a Prince. I gathered Jasmine would be his type he has a sky-high tower of Asian porn mags stacked in his room."

"Like that one."

Ketch glances over his shoulder. Abu is sat on the table reading a porn mag.

_Oh bollocks._

"Not for animals." Ketch snapped.

He snatches the mag and throws it across the room. Abu glares at him but Ketch simply ignored the little bugger. When Abu's eyes go back over to Mary Ketch suddenly regretted taking the magazine away.

"What's the plan? We wish for Genie to take us home?" Mary frowned.

"Seems like it yeah." Mary sighs. She hated this sort of mission. It was like being shoved into a maze while blind folded. The Englishman puts his rucksack on. "I will bring the ingredients just in case. You never know."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary asked. Her voice drops to a whisper. "Being in Disney movie, a kids movie. Didn't think it would be your sort of thing."

"I'm doing it for you Mary." His words knocked her off guard. He looked serious. He sounded genuine. He smiled sadly at her surprised reaction. "You not believe it Mary but I have changed I'm not the man I once was. The bra incident that was really not me. The monkey has the hots for you." When Mary glared at him he sighs and decides to move on. "I will say what we had was real. I care about you...My feelings for you are my own the British Men of Letters have nothing to do with it."

Mary is stunned. Ketch is not the type to open up. She thought he is incapable of feeling emotions. That confession really hit Mary. She didn't know what to say she is speechless. The huntress turns away and sighs softly.

"I moved on." She stated.

That was it. That was the end of that discussion. Ketch saw in her eyes she didn't want him to ever bring that topic up again. The Englishman lowers his eyes unable to look her in the eye anymore. He slips on his mask and shoves those feelings to the side. Its time he focused on the mission.

"Lets go." He sighed.

Shortly after Aladdin came back in his original outfit. He thanked Mary for the clothes. She frowned wondering why he removed the clothes she offered him. He explained that he didn't want to take them back. He didn't want to freak the other people out by his sudden change in fashion plus they are her sons clothes and he felt it was wrong taking someone else's clothes. Aladdin is a thief but he felt stealing clothes is going too far. Clothes are people's personal items. Mary nodded in understanding and thought it was for the best. She didn't know how her and Ketch are going to blend in they are going to have to find clothes when they get there.

"What now?" Aladdin asks.

"For this spell to work, you need to face that way."

Ketch turns Aladdin towards a random direction. He couldn't have Aladdin or Abu seeing the movie. Abu jumps on Aladdin's shoulder and gives Ketch a bitch-face before snuggling into his best friend's neck. Aladdin scratches his friend's head. When Abu did this he is scared. Aladdin couldn't blame him. Aladdin is scared as well.

"Ready?" Ketch asks.

"As I'll ever be." Mary replied.

Ketch looks at the spell book and clears his throat. He chants. Abu squealed as the room started to shake. Ketch continued despite the lights going out. Purple light shoots out of the laptop.

Then they vanish.

* * *

It was morning and Sam is already at the door to his brother's room.

"Dean?" Sam knocks and frowns when there is no response. "Dean?"

Sam carefully pushes the door and looks in. There is no sign of his brother. The bed hasn't been used so that means Dean didn't go to bed last night. Worry rises inside the hunter as he goes in the room. He sighs with relief when he found the lamp still on the table. Then that relief turned into a scowl. Dean left the lamp. If Jafar got his hands on the lamp then everyone will be screwed.

So Sam picks up the lamp and puts it in his pocket. He wraps his cape around it to hide it. The hunter looks round one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

He saw Dalia walk towards him.

"Oh hey." Sam smiled trying his best to sound polite.

Dalia paused. Her mouth hung open.

_He spoke to me._

"Oh my...uh umm...Ah wow...Hi...Good morning." She blushes pink and smiles sheepishly. "Hi...wait I already said hi...Um..."

"Do you know where Prince Michael is?" He cuts her off.

She frowns.

"Why?"

"He didn't return to his room last night."

"He didn't." Dalia's face goes smug. "I think I might know where he went." She leans forward and whispers. "I saw him with the Princess last night..." She grins. "...In her bedroom. I looked through the key hole and...she was smiling at him. They seemed intimate."

_Oh God._

Sam face palms. His brother had sex with a Disney Princess.

"Why the face?" She frowned puzzled by his reaction. "This is good news. If they have really..did it. This means..." Excitement showed on her face. "...A wedding!"

Sam laughed nervously.

"Maybe a few dates first before..."

"I doubt it." She sighed. "The Sultan is eager to get his daughter married to a Prince. Prince Michael he seems a nice guy and I'm not saying that because he is your Prince..."

"I agree with you." Sam nodded. "He is awesome."

Dalia raises her eyebrow at the choice of word. Her lips curl upwards into a beaming smile. She saw this man admired his Prince just like she admired her Princess. Both of them would do anything to protect them. Dalia was more than just a maid to Jasmine. Dalia is also Jasmine's best friend. Dalia had a feeling that Sam was like her. She believed Sam is more than the Prince's advisor. He is the Prince's best friend.

Again Dalia's cheeks blush pink as she imagined Prince Michael and Princess Jasmine together on the balcony and behind them are Dalia and Sam together as a couple. She smiles at that thought. It sounded so perfect.

"I'll see you around Sam." She said seductively.

As she went past him, she bumps her hip against his. She glanced at his surprised expression. She chuckles under her breath and she goes off down the hallway.

Sam blinks a few times. He knew what happened. He knew Dalia hit on him. Sam wasn't interested. He is not going to do what his brother did. He is not going to have sex with a children's character.

Sam shakes his head. If Dean really did that then...well what could Sam say?

The hunter let out a sigh and continued his search for his brother.

* * *

Jasmine strolls through the garden. Her hand goes through the flowers. Usually she would stop to smell and admire the flowers but today she wasn't in the mood. Every morning Jasmine came out to the garden and went for a walk. It helped clear her mind, it woke her up. She also loved looking at the sun rising over the city of Agrabah. It amazed her how nature can be so beautiful.

Rajah trailed behind her. He wanted to reach out and get her attention but when she is in one of her moods he knew it is best to leave her be.

Jasmine is lost in thought. The conversation from last night replayed over and over in her mind. Her discovery kept her up most of the night.

_Aladdin. Prince Michael knows Aladdin. He knows Aladdin._

Jasmine couldn't wrap her head around it. What a coincidence that the latest Prince knew the street rat. The Royals would never interact with a street rat. How did Prince Michael know Aladdin?

_Is Aladdin a street rat?_

Her eyes widen at that thought. What if Aladdin is a Prince who is undercover as a street rat? Using it as a way to escape the Royal life. As a street rat although life is hard the freedom is limitless. There are no rules, no restrictions street rats are free to explore and do whatever they want. Oh how Jasmine craved for that freedom.

Was Aladdin's secret exposed? Did his Kingdom punish him? Was he forced to stay indoors and that is why he couldn't return her mother's bracelet?

Jasmine thought of when she first met Aladdin. When he showed her his hideout. She thought of the stories he shared with her. She shakes her head. No she's sure Aladdin is a street rat either that or he is a brilliant liar. Jasmine was certain she couldn't get fooled but after last night now she is not so sure.

She don't know who the Hell Aladdin is and Prince Michael is becoming more of a mystery to her by the minute.

_He better have answers tonight._

If Michael arrived with no information Jasmine will seriously lose the plot.

Suddenly Rajah's head snaps up and a growl escapes from him.

His sudden change in behavior brings Jasmine out of her thoughts. She frowns at her companion.

"What is it Rajah?"

Rajah sniffs. His ears perk up and worry starts to show in his eyes. The tiger charges off down the path.

"Rajah!"

Jasmine chases after him.

She stops when she saw Rajah looking at something.

"What did you find?" She asks.

Rajah let out a moan. He sounded stressed and upset.

Jasmine cautiously approaches the water. She knew she should call her Baba, Jafar or the guards but Jasmine hated having to rely on them.

She's going in this alone.

She reaches the edge and looks in.

Bubbles form and suddenly water splashes out. Jasmine jumps back. Her eyes widen when she saw the familiar green eyes looking up at her.

"Prince Michael!" Jasmine immediately hid her shock. She smirks. "Swimming at this time of day?" She looks down. "In your clothes?" The humor fades from her face when she saw his pained expression. She looks over and spots ropes floating in the water. "Prince Michael, what happened?"

He pushes himself up. His hands grip the edge. Jasmine takes his trembling hands and carefully helps him out of the water. She didn't care about the water dripping on her clothes she is more concerned about Michael. He coughs and spits out the water. She rubs his back and waits for him to finish. She then gets him to look at her.

"Michael, what happened?" She repeated her question.

"He did this." He coughed.

"Who? Who did this? Tell me. Tell me Michael!"

He takes a shaky breath. His answer shook Jasmine to the core.

"Jafar."

* * *

Sam checked Jasmine's room and there was no sign of his brother. He decided to check out the rest of the Palace. He arrived in the throne room where he saw the Sultan and Jafar talking. The Sultan gives Sam a big smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Sam bowed.

The younger hunter nods and smiles at Jafar. Jafar forced a smile back. The Sultan didn't notice the tension in the room.

"How is Prince Michael?" The Sultan asks. "Is he feeling better?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah he's fine now."

"Oh good. We were all so worried. Right Jafar?"

"So worried I couldn't even sleep." Jafar replied sarcastically.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen him?" Sam frowned.

"No we haven't." The Sultan shook his head. "Why is there something wrong?"

"Uh no." Sam sends Jafar a suspicious look. "Nothing is wrong."

"Maybe the Princess scared him off." Jafar smirked.

"Please don't Jafar." The Sultan rakes a hand over his face. "I can't afford to lose another Prince." He looks at Sam with pleading eyes. "Please find him."

Sam nods.

"I will."

Suddenly the doors open and Princess Jasmine walks in. Her face is thunderous and her fists are clenched.

"Jasmine." The Sultan frowns. "What's wrong?"

Jasmine paused. She points her finger.

"Jafar tried to kill Prince Michael!"

There was a series of gasps. The servants mutter to each other, the guards look at each other with baffled expressions, Sam looked worried, the Sultan looked confused and Jafar...well Jafar laughed.

"You really believe this." Jafar gestures to the Princess. "You believe her?"

"Why would I lie? Hmm?" She looks at the Sultan. "Baba you know me. I would never make accusations if they were not true."

The Sultan looks at the Grand Vizier.

"Jafar, can you explain this to me?"

"Yes. My Sultan... You know my loyalty belongs to you." Jafar beamed. "I would never do anything without your approval. I can tell you I did not try to kill Prince Michael. That is the truth."

The Sultan slowly nods. That only enraged Jasmine even more.

"You believe him over your own daughter!"

"Jasmine Jafar has always been loyal to me. I don't see why he would do something so horrific."

"You don't know him Baba."

"That's a silly thing to say I known Jafar for years. I took him in remember."

"Can't you see he is different Baba. He's not the same man he once was." She looks at Jafar. She looked sympathetic. "It's a shame how such a nice, kind man became so vile, cruel and a murderer."

"I am not a murderer." Jafar grits him teeth. "You are no angel Princess. Breaking rules, scaring the Princes away. You still don't know your place. You are to be seen not heard." Fury appears on Jasmine's face. Her reaction made Jafar grin. "I suggest from now on you shut your mouth and stay out of the way. Be a good little Princess for Baba."

"Jafar." The Sultan gave Jafar a stern look. "That's enough."

"Sorry." Jafar mumbled.

"You all do not believe me because of who I am." The Sultan is about to speak up but Jasmine stops him. "Don't Baba. It's only natural. You will believe a man instead of a woman. Maybe you should just hear the story from the man himself."

Jafar tensed up when the doors open. Dean walks in. Sam immediately rushes to his side.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

Dean gives his brother the 'I'm fine' look.

"Prince Michael." The Sultan beamed. "Good to see you. Your advisor said you are well."

" I was until Jafar tried to kill me. "

Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Care to explain Jafar."

Jafar huffed in annoyance.

"I see what you are trying to do. This is a prank. A joke. Guess what it's not funny. It's ridiculous. What do you expect of course it would be ridiculous if the Princess was involved."

"So you knocking me out, tying me up and throwing me off the balcony is a joke is it? You wanted me to drown."

"I would never do such a thing!" Jafar growled.

"All you are interested in Jafar is power." Dean steps forward and glares at the Disney villain. " You planned on overthrowing the Sultan and taking the throne for yourself."

The Sultan looks at Jafar with wide eyes.

"Is that true?"

"It is true." Dean nodded.

Jafar grits his teeth with frustration.

"Jafar!" The Sultan narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question."

Jafar turns towards the Sultan. His staff glows.

"Prince Michael is a traitor. He is not what he says he is. He is not a Prince. He needs to be executed immediately."

"Prince Michael is a traitor." The Sultan nodded.

"Baba?" Jasmine's eyes widen when she saw her Baba's eyes go red. She looks at Jafar with horror. "What are you doing to him?"

"His advisor is also a traitor. They are both threats to the Palace." Jafar glared. "Both of them need to die."

"Both of them need to die." The Sultan repeated.

"Baba!" Jasmine's fear increased when her Baba didn't respond. His face is blank and his eyes remained red. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" She screamed.

The guards run in.

Jafar suddenly gasped. He drops his staff. The Sultan blinks and his eyes return normal.

"What the..." The Sultan's eyes widen. "Oh my..."

The guards stop and their eyes widen in shock. Jasmine covers her mouth to hold back a scream.

"No." Sam shakes his head. "No."

Jafar looks down. He saw a heart...his own heart right in front of his very eyes. Then his heart is ripped out of his chest. Jafar the Grand Vizier of Agrabah collapses on the ground.

"He's dead!" Hakim shakes his head with disbelief. "The Grand Vizier is dead."

Jasmine let out a cry while the Sultan remained in shock. He didn't know what to say he was speechless.

All the guards turn their spears towards the man who held Jafar's heart.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes slide towards Sam.

"Try again."

He loosens his grip and let's the heart fall on the ground.

"What are you?" The Sultan demanded.

The Sultan froze when two glowing blue eyes face him.

"I'm Michael."

He grins.

"Prince Michael."

* * *

**So Jasmine ****was fooled****. They were all fooled. The real Prince Michael is in the building! I love writing Jasmine she is awesome.**

**RIP ****Jafar****. :p**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	17. The REAL Prince Michael

**Earlier**

Dean woke up gasping. His eyes dart in all directions. When he spot the familiar sign his eyes widen. He is in the bar his bar if he is in here that meant...

Dean whips his head round towards the door. The door shook and the banging increased.

_No __no__no no__no__!_

Dean gets to his feet and makes a beeline for the door. He presses against the door and closes his eyes.

"Don't open don't open!" He gritted his teeth.

The screwdriver flies out and hinges fall off. Dean didn't stop. He used all his strength to ensure that damm door stay closed.

_Bang!_

"No!"

_Bang!_

"No!"

_Bang!_

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared over the noise.

_BANG!_

The door flies off taking Dean along with it. He crashed into the wall. Dean falls and bangs his head against the table. He winced and clutches his head. His vision clears and he saw an outline of a figure standing right in front of him.

"No." Dean mumbled.

His own green eyes blink back at him. He watched his lips form into a smirk.

"Good to see you to Dean."

Dean closes his eyes feeling defeated. He failed. He failed to keep Michael locked away. Now Billie's book will come true and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Michael shakes his head. "It was never going to work. We both knew I would break out eventually." Dean glares at him. Michael bends down causing Dean to back up against the wall. "Maybe if you did the box sooner you might have had a chance...a victory." A wicked smile spreads across his face. "But of course brother came first. You didn't want to upset him. You let his hope get to you. Dean can't you see Sam is your downfall."

"Shut up!"

"It's true. You are in this situation because of him. You said yes because of him. You went to Hell for him. You sacrificed yourself many times for him. What has he done for you? While you were rotting in Hell he was having sex with the demon whore. He never looked for you when you were in Purgatory, the amount of times he has gone behind your back."

"I know what you are doing." Dean stands up and his fists are clenched. "I'm not falling for it."

Michael expressed fake sympathy for the hunter.

"You don't want to admit I'm right."

Dean goes up to the archangel's face.

"Don't get your hopes up asshole I ain't gonna let you leave this bar."

"What are you doing to do exactly?" Michael mocked. "Lock me away...Oh."

Michael turns around. Dean looks over Michael's shoulder. The freezer is gone. Dean slumped at the sight.

"There goes that plan." Michael smirked. "What are you going to do now..."

Dean's fist met Michael's jaw. Michael stumbles back. Dean expected to see anger but to his surprise Michael smiled.

"We're really doing this again."

"Yeah we are." Dean nodded. "Like I said you are not leaving this bar."

The two men circle each other. Dean looked murderous ready to rip the archangel apart while Michael was amused.

"Dean you do realize you are drowning...Now." Michael cocked his head. "...you are very close to Death's door. There is a low chance you will make it." Dean's eyes widen as he remembered his conversation with Jafar. Michael nods. "Killed by a fictional character, that's quite humiliating."

"I'm not dead yet. I can get myself out."

"Yet here you are. Hanging out with me." Michael folds his arms and leans on the counter. "I mean...Dean I thought you are smarter than that. A movie." He huffed a laugh. "That Genie has no chance against me. I will admit I did enjoy the song" The smirk returned to his face. "Prince Michael."

"Can't see it making the charts."

"Jasmine. She's an interesting character." Michael grins. "She puts you in your place. I like her."

"You dare lay a hand on her."

"Never said I would. Jafar he is the problem. You give me control I can get us out of here. As an archangel I can breathe under water. I will happily kill the little snake."

Dean laughs. Did Michael really think Dean will hand over control after everything he's done? No chance.

"In your dreams."

"Why can't you see we make a great team."

"We were never a team!"

"We were never a team back at the church?" Michael raises his eyebrow. " I was the engine and you took the wheel. "

"You broke the deal."

Michael chuckles softly under his breath. Dean had enough of this talk. He is getting out of here. Dean walks and opens the door. He glances over his shoulder and notices Michael is not fighting him.

Michael looks at him with concern. He then taps his wrist.

"Time is ticking Dean. Better get a move on."

"Why are you not..."

"Go...NOW!"

The archangel's sudden raise in volume sends Dean stumbling through the door. A second later Dean finds himself back in the water drowning. He struggled with the ropes. The water is filling his lungs and the oxygen decreased causing him to gasp. Bubbles sprayed out of his mouth and his heart is banging against his chest.

Dean paused when his finger brushes against his foot. He felt something sharp. A blade. The hunter pushes against the restraints. He let's out a scream as he tried to grab the weapon hidden in his boot. Relief floods through him as he finally got the knife out. Dean started cutting through the ropes. He cuts through the first rope and his hands are now free. He then moves on to his feet. The hunter increased in speed wanting to get these ropes off him.

_Snap!_

The ropes break apart. Dean is officially free.

Without hesitation Dean starts to swim towards the surface.

He swam as fast as he could. The surface only seemed to move further away from him. Dean didn't give up. He kept going.

A while later he was still going. He can see the surface it's right there. He can see the light reflecting on the water making it sparkle. Why couldn't he reach it? It was so close yet so far at the same time.

_God __damm__ it!_

Dean held his breath and ignored the burning sensation inside him. He pushed despite the pain. He will get out. He just had to keep going.

He is free.

He will get out.

He knows he will.

He just had to keep going no matter what.

Meanwhile back in Rocky's Bar Michael waited for the hunter. A smirk forms on his lips when he sensed Dean's determination. The poor boy he really thought he is going to get out. If it was real yeah sure Dean would be free. If it's in his head...

Michael's smirk increased. Dean had no idea.

_That should keep him busy._

Michael presses his hands on the counter. He cocked his head and his eyes closed. When he opened them he wasn't surprised. He already knew where he was. The archangel simply pulls his arms causing the rope to snap in half. He does the same for his feet.

Then Michael listened. He expanded his senses and he heard incoming footsteps. It was too light to be Sam's. A growl causes Michael to smile. It's the tiger so the soft footsteps must be the Princess. A plan immediately formed in Michael's mind. His eyes glow and he sends a wave of energy that only animals can sense. Right on cue he sensed Rajah's sudden discomfort.

_"What is it Rajah?"_

Michael heard Jasmine's soft voice as clear as day despite being in the water. He knew soon the Princess and the tiger will come to rescue him.

Michael started swimming towards the surface. When he reached the surface he saw Jasmine jump back in shock.

"Prince Michael!" She then smirks. "Swimming at this time of day?...In your clothes?"

Michael could reveal himself here and now but what was the fun in that? Michael wanted to surprise the younger Winchester. He wanted to see Sam's shock when he realizes his brother is gone yet again. So Michael decided to play along. He had to play as Dean who was pretending to be Prince Michael.

Yeah not complicated at all.

Michael pretended to be in pain. His performance fooled Jasmine. Her expression suddenly turned serious.

"Prince Michael, what happened?"

Michael pushes himself up. His hands grip the edge. He decided to make himself a nervous wreck. So he made his hands tremble and his breaths shallow. That only seemed to scare Jasmine. She quickly takes his hands and carefully helps him out of the water. Michael coughs and spits out the water. He stiffened when she started rubbing his back. He wasn't used to human touch. So this gesture is odd to him. Michael continued to play along and tried to not let Jasmine's comfort get to him.

"Michael, what happened?" Jasmine repeated.

Michael thought back to the villain of this movie. Jafar needed to be taken care off. Michael of course had a plan. He puts on a few extra coughs and answers Jasmine's question.

"He did this."

"Who? Who did this? Tell me. Tell me Michael!"

Michael forced himself to take a deep breath. He didn't need to breathe but he had to its a human thing. As much as he hated it he needed to fool these idiots until the time is right.

"Jafar." Michael answered.

Jasmine's eyes widen. That shock soon turned into fury. She grabs Michael by the arm and drags him into the Palace. Michael had to admit she had a firm grip on her despite being a woman. They arrived outside these double doors. Michael can hear the Sultan, Jafar and...

Michael smiled. Sam is right behind that door. Oh this is just too perfect.

"You wait here." Jasmine ordered.

Michael raises his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I want to confront the bastard who tried to kill you."

Michael's eyes widen. Did the Princess just swear? Was swear words even around then? Hey this is a movie anything is possible. Her eyes flared up and a low growl escapes her throat again Michael is surprised. Michael knew Jasmine hates Jafar but now knowing he is capable of murder, Jasmine is beyond pissed. This is more than hate now Jasmine wanted Jafar to suffer for committing such an unforgivable crime.

She turns away and she shoves the doors open. Michael watched her storm in. The archangel listened to the conversations through the door. They didn't believe Jasmine. They are not going to listen to a woman. The Sultan was obviously going to side with Jafar. Michael grits his teeth. He was very tempted to rip the Sultan's throat out. The Sultan is a crap Father. God is a crap Father. Michael hated Fathers who thought so low of their children, abandoned their children...

_Stop._

The archangel calms down. He couldn't break character not now not when he is this close.

_"Maybe you should just hear the story from the man himself."_

That was Michael's cue. The archangel opens the doors and steps in. Michael saw Sam's worry. Michael wanted to laugh. It was hilarious. The younger Winchester had no idea that his brother is gone. Michael couldn't wait to crush Sam. The archangel played along. He was actually enjoying himself. When Jafar made his move to hypnotize the Sultan Michael knew it is time.

The archangel appeared behind the Disney villain.

_Here we go._

He then plunges his hand through Jafar's chest.

Jafar gasps and he drops his staff.

"What the..." The Sultan's eyes widen. "Oh my..."

The guards stop and their eyes widen in shock. Jasmine covers her mouth to hold back a scream.

"No." Sam shakes his head. "No."

Michael is grinning in his mind. He saw the shock in the younger hunter's eyes. That shock will soon turn into realization.

Michael rips Jafar's heart out. He ignored all the series of cries and screams. He wanted to laugh when the guards aimed their weapons at him. If only they knew how powerful Michael truly really was.

"Dean."

Michael turns his attention to Sam. He knew that Sam knew but the younger hunter is scared to admit it. Michael decided to tease Sam even more.

"Try again."

Michael loosens his grip and let's the heart fall on the ground. Defeat flashes across Sam's face. Michael smiled at the reaction. Sam is about to say the archangel's name but the Sultan interrupted.

"What are you?"

Michael for some reason wanted to scare the Sultan especially how he just treated his daughter. He looks at the Sultan. His eyes glow. The Sultan froze and his face paled .

"I'm Michael." Michael finally announced. He grins. "Prince Michael."

Michael again looks at Sam's defeated expression. He looks round the room at everyone's scared faces.

That's when the archangel knew.

He won.


	18. Babkak, Omar, and Kassim

When Mary opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by sand. She gazes up and shields her eyes as the sun shines down on her face. She blinks a few times before looking at the others. Aladdin and Abu looked relieved to be back in their own time period. Aladdin immediately relaxed as the familiar warmth goes on his face. He takes a deep breath and cherishes this moment. He never thought he would miss Agrabah until today.

"Home sweet home." He beamed.

His eyes meet Mary's and his mouth drops open. Mary notices and frowns at him.

"What?"

"Your um...your clothes."

As Mary looks down at herself she heard a gasp that came from behind. She didn't have to look to know it was Ketch. She turns to him. His eyes go wide and his lips are parted.

"Mary."

He tried to hide shock but he failed. Ketch felt the air was sucked right out of him when his eyes went on Mary's clothes.

She wore a pale pink gown decorated with rubies. Her veil is a darker shade of pink that ran down her body. She wore sandals that also had gemstones. She wore rings, bracelets and a necklace. Mary was stunning. She looked beautiful. Ketch's cheeks turned pink and sweat poured down his face. He is sure it's not the sun's doing.

Mary looks at her outfit and shrugs.

"That's the disguise sorted." A small smile forms on her lips. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Ketch raises his eyebrow. His hand goes on his black turban.

"Oh..." He looks down at his black and gold robes. "The spell comes with a wardrobe change. That's...interesting." His eyes widen. "Oh God." His hands goes on his back. "The rucksack its gone."

"The weapons are gone as well." Mary gasped.

"Bloody Hell." Ketch cursed.

"Not all the weapons." Aladdin points. "You got a sword."

Ketch takes out the sword and frowns at it.

"Guess it will have to do." He huffed. "But still we got a problem. No ingredients."

"We gotta go with the original plan, wish for the Genie to send us back." Mary sighs. "Can't believe I am doing this."

Ketch strolls towards her and did his best to avoid looking at her chest.

"I have a plan."

Mary folds her arms.

"Go on."

"Dean is a Prince right?" He gestures to his clothes. "We could make out we are his parents."

Mary's eyes widen.

"No."

"We will get access to the Palace. You are already his mother I'm sure I can be..."

"No no that is so wrong."

"We can be King and Queen Mary. More like it would be Sultan. Sultan Ketch...you are as my wife. Perfect undercover mission."

Abu's head snaps towards Ketch. Anger flashed across his eyes. Ketch smirked. He knew that would piss the monkey off. Ketch believed this could be a good plan but also he was doing this as payback. Having Mary to be his fake wife meant being by her side at all times. Abu won't have the chance to look in.

"It's either that Mary or wipe out the guards and blow Dean and Sam's cover along with it. Your choice."

Mary sighs.

"I hate it when you're right." Ketch again smirks as Mary turns to Aladdin. "We're going to the Palace. I guess you want to come."

"They have to." Ketch nodded.

He glances at Mary and gives her the 'You know what I'm talking about look.' Mary nods to him showing she understood. They still had to follow the movie. Once they got the Lamp and wish themselves home Aladdin needs to be the next master of the Genie and he needs to be with Jasmine. It wasn't hard to convince the thief. Aladdin eagerly nodded.

"Yes. I need to see Jasmine. I need to return her bracelet."

Mary nods.

"You will."

"Uh guys. If you are pretending to be Royals you can't just...walk to the Palace."

"You're right." Ketch agreed. "We need something to ride on." He smiles. "Camels."

They hear a series of grunts.

"Speak of the Devil." Ketch walks over to the man who was in charge of the camels. "Excuse me?"

The man turns and folds his arms.

"Yes?"

"We need to borrow your camels."

"Fine. First, payment."

Ketch places his hand in his pockets. The costume didn't come with money. Great. The Englishman forced a smile. A fist came out of the pocket and hits the man in the face. The man falls back.

"Why did you do that?" Aladdin gasped.

"Had to provide an alternative payment." Ketch answered. Aladdin gave him a glare. Ketch ignores him and turns to Mary. "Shall we?" Mary looks at his hand. She rolls her eyes and climbs on to the camel. "Suit yourself." Ketch sighs as he goes on the next camel.

"Do you know how to ride that?" Aladdin asks.

Ketch gave the thief a cocky grin.

"How hard can it be?"

Ketch's face screws up as an unpleasant smell reaches his nostrils. He looks down at the camel with disgust.

"Seems we got some gale force winds." Mary smirked.

Abu almost fell off Aladdin's shoulder. The monkey laughed and laughed until tears filled his eyes.

Ketch grimaced. The Englishman thought camels are now revolting creatures. Aladdin climbs on to the last camel and checks Abu is on his shoulder. Once he knew Abu was safe and secure the thief turns towards the hunters.

"To the Palace?"

Mary nods at Aladdin. Soon the three of them set off into the streets of Agrabah. The people of Agrabah look up as soon as they new arrivals entered the streets.

"Aladdin?"

Aladdin turns and his eyes widen.

Babkak, Omar, and Kassim stood with their mouths hung open.

"Guys." Aladdin forced a smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh we live here." Babkak frowned.

Aladdin smiles sheepishly.

"Uh yes you uh do um..."

"Aladdin." Kassim increases in pace to catch up with the thief. "Where are you going? How did you get a camel?...Who are they?"

"Too many questions." Aladdin laughed nervously. "One at a time. Answer to your first question I am going to the Palace."

"The Palace!" Babkak goes to Aladdin's other side. His face is awestruck. Aladdin nods to him which caused Babkak's face to screw up with confusion. "Al my friend you do remember what we are? A street rat. They don't accept people like us."

"That leads to me answering Kas's second and third question. I did not steal the camel...I am borrowing it."

"Sure." Babkak replied with a scoff.

"I am borrowing it." Aladdin continued ignoring his friend. "Third question. They are..." His voice trailed off. He didn't want to lie to his friends. If he told them about his trip to the future his friends will think he is crazy. The thief sighs. "I work for them." He looks at Ketch. "He is my Sultan...Sultan Ketch."

His friends shocked faces confirmed that they believed Aladdin's cover story.

"You are working?" Omar shakes his head. "You are working?"

The thieves couldn't believe it. Aladdin has a job. A street rat has been accepted by a Royal?

"I did say I'll get a job." Aladdin smiled. "Here I am. Sultan Ketch is going to meet the Sultan of Agrabah and his daughter."

Aladdin blushed and his mind drifts to Jasmine's bracelet.

"You are going to meet the Princess?" Babkak raised his eyebrow. "The Princess who doesn't bother showing her face."

"Hey she has her reasons." Aladdin argued.

"Really? You don't even know her."

"I..."

Aladdin shuts his mouth. Babkak caught the hesitation and he grins.

"Do you know her?"

"What? Me no." Aladdin shook his head. "I don't know the Princess. Right Abu?"

Abu nods. Babkak laughs.

"Oh Al you have never been a good liar."

"You do know the Princess." Omar noticed Aladdin's cheeks turning pink. "You like her."

"No." Aladdin wished the camel can move faster so he can get away and avoid the topic all together. When his friends continued staring at him with wide grins Aladdin had no choice but to give in. "Okay I have met her. I didn't know she was the Princess at first I swear."

"You didn't notice?"

"No Kas I didn't. I thought she worked for the Princess. When I did find out...let's just say I felt very stupid."

He dug his hand in his pocket and pulls out the bracelet.

"Is that hers?" Babkak gasped.

"Yeah."

"Imagine how much that's worth!"

Aladdin immediately shoves the bracelet back in his pocket.

"No." He growled. "You're not taking it."

"Why do you have it?" Kassim asks.

"I took it. I was going to return it. Let's just say I um...got held up."

"You got a job. Working for Sultan Catch." Babkak says.

"Ketch." Aladdin corrected him. "And yeah well..."

"Is that another lie Al?" Kassim frowned.

"Look guys." Aladdin sighs. "All I can say is my life has been crazy recently. What I want to do is return the bracelet to the woman I love. So if you can please stop talking and let me go I would really appreciate it."

Omar steps forward and places his hand on the camel. A smile forms on his face.

"She's the one?"

"I...I think so."

"Then go for it. Follow your heart."

Aladdin smiles.

"Can't promise that. According to the law we can't be together but... "

"But?"

"I'm going to keep visiting her no matter what."

Omar looks pleased by the news. He is happy that his friend is getting the happiness he deserves. Kassim smiles while Babkak scoffs.

"I thought I would get a woman before you."

"With your cheesy lines." Aladdin shakes his head. "I don't think so."

Babkak looked offended causing Aladdin to laugh.

"That's the end of the road for us." Kassim stops and looks at the Palace gates. "Good luck my friend."

"Thanks Kas."

Aladdin waves at his friends and goes towards the Palace gates.

A guard stood at the gates. His eyes widen as he saw the beautiful blonde woman coming towards him on her camel. His smile drops when a man joins her side. The man climbs off the camel and he flashes the guard a charming smile.

"Hello."

The guard's face screws up when the man spoke. What kind of accent was that? The strange man ignored the guard's baffled expression.

"I am Sultan Ketch. This is my wife."

Ketch's eyes linger on Mary longer than he meant to. Mary noticed and quickly spoke up.

"We are Prince Michael's parents."

The guard's eyebrows shot up.

"Prince Michael?"

"Yes I believe he came here." Ketch said with a nod. "Our travel was delayed. We were meant to come here sooner."

The guard looks over and frowns. If these two are Royals there should be a massive crowd. Prince Michael had a parade when he arrived.

"We wanted to surprise him." Mary said reading the guard's thoughts. "To do that we didn't want to make a scene. My baby boy tends to get nervous and us doing a performance we would only embarrass him." She leans forward. "You know what kids are like."

The guard eyes them both carefully. He then nods.

"Your Majesty. If you follow me."

The guard turns and heads towards the Palace.

"Told you it would work." Ketch smirked.

"You want an Oscar for that performance Sultan...Ketch." Mary replied sarcastically.

Before Ketch respond Mary turns and follows the guard in. Ketch chuckles and follows them in.

Both hunters didn't realize the third camel that had no one riding it.

* * *

Aladdin moved away without being seen and he went round to the back of the Palace. He stops and looks up. He smiles when he saw Jasmine's balcony.

Aladdin gets out the bracelet. Warmth spreads through him as he thought of being with Jasmine again.

"I'm coming Princess."

Aladdin puts the bracelet back in his pocket. He goes to the tree and grabs on to the nearest branch.

He then starts climbing.

* * *

**Aladdin's friends ****Babkak****, Omar and ****Kassim**** I included them as a tribute to the Musical Broadway version of Aladdin. Fun Fact ****Babkak****, Omar and ****Kassim**** were suppose ****to be**** in the cartoon Aladdin but the plans changed and the three characters were removed and Abu took their place. **


	19. Who to Believe

The Sultan stared into the swirling pool of blue. The eyes had an effect on the Sultan. At first he was shocked but now he was amazed. Looking into those eyes the Sultan felt he was seeing the stairway to Heaven.

The image soon dissolved and turned into Hell fire. Blue flames dance in the eyes and fury flashed across them. It was enough for the Sultan to snap out of his trance. He blinks several times and shakes his head with bewilderment. How could something be so beautiful turn out to be so frightening?

There was no time to dwell on that. This man, this thing is a threat to Agrabah. It is the Sultan's responsibility to stop this new threat and protect his Kingdom, his people, his daughter.

_Jasmine!_

The fear of his daughter being harmed caused anger to rise in the Sultan.

"Guards!" The Sultan glares at the glowing eyed freak. "Kill him."

The guards grip their spears and swords and they charge.

A low chuckle escapes Michael's lips. With a flick of his wrist he sent the guards flying into the wall.

Michael looks back at the Sultan's horrified face. He shrugs and smirks. It was all like a big game to the archangel.

"MICHAEL!" Sam roared.

"Samuel." Michael turns to Sam with a wide smile. "Miss me?"

Sam grits his teeth.

"Dean."

"Not available." The smirk grew on his face. "I'm keeping the boy busy. Don't even think about trying to save him. You may have been able to lock me away the first time. I ain't falling for it again." He gestures to the Palace. "You surprised me Sam. A Genie? Wish me out? Guess what. You can't wish me out. Remember who I am Michael the first and oldest archangel. General of Heaven. Most powerful being in existence."

"Archangel?"

Michael turns to Jasmine's stunned expression.

"That's right Princess. Archangel."

"You can't be."

"I am Princess."

Michael moves to her side and towers over her. Jasmine didn't back away she instead glares at him.

"Angels are good." Jasmine stated. "Jafar did wrong but he...he did not deserve that."

Her eyes go to Jafar's body. A shiver went down her spine as her eyes met Jafar's lifeless ones. She was angry at Jafar. She wanted him to suffer for what he did. She wanted him to be locked in the dungeons not have his heart ripped out in front of the whole Kingdom. Jafar was once a good man. Her Baba took him in and raised him. The Sultan accepted Jafar as family. One day Jafar changed. The sweet, young man who used to chase Jasmine in the gardens when she was little turned into a cold, hostile man who only cared about power nothing else.

What Jasmine witnessed shook her to the core. Jafar having control over her Baba terrified her. However that incident click something in Jasmine. Like the final piece of the puzzle has finally slid into place. The changes in Jafar made so much sense now. He turned to black magic and sorcery. The great power took away his humanity and consumed his soul.

Never in Jasmine's life did she hate someone so much as Jafar.

It was the new Jafar she hated. The old Jafar died when the black magic took over.

"You're right. His death was too quick I should have made it more painful."

"No!" She clenched her fists. "Angels serve Allah. Allah wouldn't agree to violence. Allah wouldn't agree to what you did to Jafar. Yes Jafar committed a crime but no one and I mean no one does not deserve to be killed like that!"

"Jasmine." Michael shakes his head. "God doesn't care."

Jasmine locks her eyes with his.

"That very much proves that you are not the Archangel Mika'il."

Michael huffs a smile at the mention of his other name. He moves round her and goes towards the throne.

"Let me tell you a story Princess."

"You step away from the throne..."

Michael cuts the Sultan off and forces him on his knees.

"Baba!"

"Quiet!" Michael gave her a warning look. "Or I will kill him."

Jasmine grits her teeth. Daila places her hand on Jasmine's shoulder and stirs Jasmine away. Last thing they needed was Jasmine losing her beloved Baba. Michael sits down on the throne. He crosses his leg over the other. His smirk grew clearly enjoying the power he has over everyone.

"Once upon a time God created four archangels and the great War happened. We fought the Darkness and locked her away. God created the world, nature, animals you know the rest. Lucifer rebelled. Refused to bow down to Adam. Lucifer loathed humanity. When he turned Lilith into a demon, that was the last straw. I obeyed my Father and I cast Lucifer to the cage." His eyes go on the younger Winchester. "Would you like to continue this classic tale Samuel?"

"What you waiting for Michael?" Sam frowns. "Shouldn't everyone be dead by now and you continue your plan to destroy the world."

"This room is lacking faith Samuel." Michael replied. "They do not believe I am who I say I am. I always believed people should know the truth..." His lips tug upwards. "The whole truth."

Sam's eyes widen.

_Oh God!_

Sam feared the archangel was referring to the fact that everyone in this room is fictional. If Michael showed them the truth that they are not real. Sam didn't want to think how they would react. When the Scooby Gang found out monsters were real they went crazy.

"You know what he is talking about?" Jasmine frowned at the younger hunter.

"Oh he is the star role." Michael grinned. "He is Lucifer's true vessel."

Sam flinched while confusion spreads across Jasmine's face.

"I don't understand." Jasmine looks back and forth. "A vessel?"

"This is my true vessel." Michael stands up and gestures to himself. "Humans can't see our true form."

"So this is your human form?"

"Call it possession. I am possessing this body."

"Possession?"

"Demons!" Daila squeaked.

Michael rolls his eyes.

"Not a demon."

"So you say." Jasmine raised her eyebrow. "You don't care about Allah, demons possess people. They do like to cause chaos." Her eyes land back on Jafar's body again. God she wished someone would remove the body already. "They also lie." She sneered. She points her finger at him. "If you are the Archangel Mika'il why pretend to be human? You claim you are the most powerful being existence yet... Jafar tried to kill you. You almost died. Unless..." She notices his smirking face. "It was all an act."

"Didn't want to blow my cover."

He flashed her a grin which caused her to scowl. She suddenly felt stupid.

"The dance, that was an act?"

"That's where it gets complicated." Michael trails his finger and stops at her chin. He lifts her chin and forces her to look at him. "Do you believe in alternative universes Princess?"

"You get your hands off her..."

The Sultan's mouth snaps shut. His eyes widen when he realizes he can't open his mouth.

"Baba!"

"Answer the question Princess." Michael demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasmine replied.

"There is more than one Earth." He explained. "God created many copies of the world. This is your world. I and Samuel are from another world. Sam's brother Dean. You familiar with that name?" Jasmine did remember a Dean being mentioned. She nods at him. "You see little Sammy was in danger. Dean needed my help. So he said yes to me I possessed him." The archangel looks at Sam. Michael looked betrayed. "I kept my end of the bargain. I helped Dean save Sam. They...they locked me away. They thought I was a monster."

"HE'S LYING!" Sam yelled.

"If I was lying, care to explain the lamp in your pocket." Sam froze. "I can sense it from here Sam. Come on take it out. Show and tell." The archangel smirked.

Sam notices all eyes on him. He sighs and brings the lamp out of his pocket.

"You believe in Genies Princess?" Michael asks.

"I heard of them." Jasmine answered.

"Dean and his brother locked me away. I was trapped up here." He points to his head. "It was only temporary. They can't keep me locked away forever. They needed a solution to stop me for good. So they decided to turn to a Genie. The Genies only exist in this world. They did a spell that brought them here. They planned to wish me out." Horror shows on his face. "Put me in another body and force me into this box."

"He's messing with you." Sam interrupted.

"You say I am a liar Princess." Michael shakes his head. "They have been lying to you from the time they step foot into this Palace. Dean used you. He used me. Dean and Sam they only care about each other. Aladdin."

Jasmine's eyes widen.

"What about him?"

He places his hand on her shoulder. His face expressed fake sympathy.

"He's gone."

Jasmine shakes her head.

"Gone?"

"Dead. They killed him to get what they want." He points at the lamp. "That is the reason Aladdin is dead."

"No. No."

"I'm sorry Princess."

"HE'S LYING."

Sam goes to strike but Michael catches him by the wrist.

"Look what you and your brother have done Sam." Michael gestures to the crying Princess. "You broke her heart."

"Jasmine." Sam looked at her with pleading eyes. "I swear to you we never killed Aladdin. We never even met him."

"Dean knows him." Jasmine's bloodshot eyes meet his. "He lied. You all lied."

"I'm sorry." Sam sighed. "Yes we wanted the lamp to wish Michael out but you don't understand Michael is a monster. He wants to destroy the world. All worlds. He destroyed his world, he has killed innocent lives. He hurt my brother."

"If you wanted to wish him out then why did you come here? Why did your brother make out he was a Prince?"

"That...That was not suppose to happen but..."

"But..."

Sam lowers his head unable to give an answer. The tears are streaming down Jasmine's face. Her reaction made Michael smile. He quickly drops the smile when Jasmine faces him.

"You see Princess. He is lying to you right now. You deserve the truth. Jafar, he did try to kill me. He was after your Father's throne. All that was true. I saved you." He looks at Jafar's body. "I saved your Kingdom. That's what angels do right? We protect God's creations. Although God is absent I'm here. I will protect you all." His eyebrow rose. "I can even bring him back. Aladdin."

"Y...You can?"

"Of course. You both can live Happily Ever After." Michael leans forward and smiles. "How does that sound Princess? You and Aladdin together. There will be no more rules. Your Father can't control you. Your days of being silenced will be over. You will get the respect you deserve. Then one day..." His grin widens. "...you will be Sultana."

Jasmine takes a shaky breath. She always dreamed of being Sultana. To be Sultana and to be with the love of her life, it would be everything Jasmine ever wanted. She would finally be happy.

The Princess looks back and forth at Sam and Michael. Her shoulders are tense and her brow is furrowed. She takes another a shaky breath.

"If I agree, what happens then?"

"For me to grant your wish you have to do something for me. Order your guards to kill Sam. He is a traitor. Traitors deserve death. I need the lamp as well."

"Jasmine please..."

"SILENCE!"

Sam goes quiet. Jasmine clenched her fists and she looks Sam right in the eye. Her intense gaze made Sam feel uncomfortable. Michael watched with a smile as he waited for the Princess to give out the order. He even considered giving Dean the front row seats so he can watch his brother die.

"Get down on your knees." She ordered.

Sam obeys and goes down on his knees.

Jasmine steps forward and looks down at the younger hunter. She snatches the lamp out of his hands.

Sam closes his eyes. He knew this it. This is where he will die.

"Dean." Sam opens his eyes. "If you can hear me I'm sorry." He blinks back the tears that started to form. "I thought I can save you...I failed. I'm sorry."

The younger hunter lowers his head. He couldn't look at the archangel wearing his brother's face. It was too painful. Every time Sam looked all he can think about is his brother drowning in his own body. Sam couldn't do a damm thing to stop it.

Sam closes his eyes and waits for the Princess to give out the order.

"Archangel Mika'il." Jasmine spoke while keeping her eyes on Sam. "Do you know what we call you? The Angel of Mercy."

"I am aware of that title."

"When humans sin, Mika'il asks Allah to forgive them. Mika'il forgives those who sin. He believes in second chances." She turns her head towards him. "He wouldn't sentence them to death."

The smile fades from Michael's face.

Jasmine suddenly grabs a sword and swings it round.

Michael grabs her wrist. His eyes blaze with fury. Jasmine let out a cry as his eyes glow and the sword starts to melt. Jasmine's cry turned into a scream as the hot burning liquid made contact with her skin. She wanted to pull away but Michael kept a firm grip on her.

"Wrong move Princess." Michael hissed.

Once the sword melted Michael wraps his fingers around Jasmine's throat and he lifts her into the air. Jasmine gasps and puts her hands on his. She tries to break free but Michael was too strong. He reaches down and picks up the lamp.

"Why Princess?" He asks. "I was going to give you everything you wanted. Why the change in heart?"

"Angels don't strike deals." She answered. "They don't manipulate people. Demons tempt people. You tempted me

"For the last time I am Michael! I'm not a lowly demon."

"You might be the Archangel Mika'il. You don't live up to the name. You are a disgrace. You are worst than the demons." Jasmine knew she pissed him off but she kept going she wasn't going to stop now. "Yes Sam and Dean lied to me. I'm not on their side. I'm on no one's side. I am doing what I think is best for the people of Agrabah. As their Princess I say..." Her face darkens. "Go to Hell!"

Silence filled the room. No one breathed a word. All eyes go on archangel and they waited for his response.

Michael's lips turn into a snarl.

"I don't need you. I don't need any of you. All I wanted was the lamp so I can wish myself back home...You seem surprised Samuel. You see the ingredients for the spell does not exist in this world. As much as I hate it I need the Genie. While I go back you Sam will stay here." He grins. "You will be trapped. You are probably wondering what was the point of all this well I just wanted to have some fun. Create a bit drama. Seems like I'm going to have to do the rest myself. That includes punishing you." Michael laughs at the younger Winchester "Can't leave without breaking some bones first. As for you Princess." He increases his grip around Jasmine's throat. "Maybe we should crush your voice box so you will never ever be able to speak again."

Jasmine kicks her legs in the air. The color drains from her face. She chokes and gasps. She couldn't breathe. She needed air. Her vision blurred with tears. She made out the hazy figure of her Baba screaming her name.

Jasmine looks into Michael's swirling pool of blue. Black started to form around the edges of her vision. She welcomed it. She wished death would come sooner. She wanted the pain and suffering to stop.

She wanted to be reunited with her true love.

_Aladdin._

As Jasmine goes to close her eyes, the doors swing open and two people a man and a woman run.

"SAM!"

Sam whips round and faces the woman.

"Mom?" His eyes go on the man. "Ketch?"

"JASMINE!"

Jasmine's eyes fly open. Michael loosens his grip but he still held on to her. Everyone faced the balcony.

Standing on the balcony is a man. On his shoulder is a monkey. Sam knew who that was. He was about to say the young man's name but Jasmine beat him to it.

"Aladdin!"

* * *

**Whoa that was a tough one to write. :D**

**First of all Jasmine's thoughts on ****Jafar****was inspired**** by that story I recommended a few chapters ago. Something So Cold it Burns. I read another Jafar\Jasmine fic which helped me as well. The story ****is called**** Red by hello_mintblooms. That is an another amazing Jasmine/****Jafar****fic**** and it ****is set**** in the 2019 Aladdin universe and it's on ****Ao3**** if you want to check it out.**

**I did some research. I notice lots of Aladdin ****fics**** they say "Praise Allah". Lot of sources say Aladdin ****is linked**** to Islam. So I decided to research into their culture and religion and I found some interesting facts about the Archangel Michael. In Islam he is known as Archangel ****Mika'il**** and he is known as the Angel of Mercy. I thought that fact would be really good to use in this story. Michael from the other universe is the opposite to what Muslims believe. I didn't want Jasmine to believe him that easily. I wanted her to question him.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	20. I Wish

Ketch thought it was going to be a simple mission. He thought he and Mary would go into the Palace, pretend to be the Dean's parents (He would be the one pretending as Mary is actually Dean's mother), get the lamp, summon the Genie and wish for them all to go back home.

That plan soon fell apart when Ketch saw Dean with his fingers wrapped around Jasmine's throat. His glowing blue eyes confirmed who was in the driving seat.

Dean was gone. Michael is in control.

_Bollocks._

"Dean."

Michael turns his attention to the huntress.

"Hello Mama Winchester." His eyes go on the Englishman. "Look who it is. The Low-rent Christian Bale."

Ketch frowns

"Excuse me? "

"Dean's words not mine."

While Ketch looked offended Sam stared at his mom. So many questions filled his head. How was mom here? How did mom know they were here?

What the Hell is Ketch doing here?

"Jasmine." Aladdin steps into the room. Disbelief and shock shows on his face. That shock turned into anger when he saw she was in danger. He glares at the man who held Jasmine captive. "Let her go."

Michael smirks.

"Look who it is. It's the street rat."

"Let her go." Aladdin repeated. He clenched his fists and stopped himself from attacking the man.

Michael shrugs.

"Fine."

He tosses Jasmine into a nearby table. Jasmine crashes into the table and tumbles down on to the floor. Aladdin was about to run to her but Michael blocked his way.

"Forget your dreams Aladdin. You are never going to be with the Princess. Agrabah will be burned to the ground." He smirks. "Everyone is going to die."

Aladdin gulps at the threat.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Michael."

"Michael? " Aladdin's eyes widen with realization. "You're Michael."

"In the flesh." Michael grinned.

Aladdin paled. When Mary told him about Michael and his monsters Aladdin was shocked. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that angels are monsters. He remembered Mary telling him how powerful Michael was. Being the oldest archangel on the planet Michael's power is immense. He could probably kill Aladdin with a snap of his fingers.

Michael holds the lamp close to his chest.

"I would have loved to stay and chat but my monsters are waiting for me. I must resume my plans." His fingers brush against the belly of the lamp. "None of you can stop me."

His eyes lock on to Mary. Ketch noticed. The Englishman saw the murderous look in Michael's eyes and he knew straight away what the archangel was planning to do. Out of the corner of his eye Ketch saw a spear go up in the air. The spear turns and flies towards Mary.

Ketch mouthed "No" as he jumps in front of Mary.

The Englishman let out a scream as the spear went through him.

"ARTHUR!" Mary screamed.

Ketch collapses on his side. Blood seeps through Ketch's robes. Ketch looks at the spear sticking out. He tried his best to cover his shock but failed miserably. His eyes go on to the huntress. He formed a shaky smile.

"At least it didn't hit the heart."

Michael chuckles darkly. Mary whips round and glares at the archangel.

"You get out of my son or I swear to God I will kill you. You bastard."

Mary's mouth snaps shut. Her feet lift off the ground.

"MOM!"

Sam watched in horror as his mom hovered in mid-air.

"Not my fault." Michael says. "Arthur chose to save you."

_"Arthur chose to save you."_

Mary swallows at the realization. Arthur Ketch saved her. The man who she thought was incapable of emotion just saved her. The guilt overwhelmed her as she looks at Ketch's pale form. He was bleeding out and she couldn't do a damm thing about it. Relief flooded her when one of the maids went to Ketch's side.

Dalia didn't know this man with the strange accent. Seeing him take the hit for Mary was enough for her to move from her spot and rush over to him. She already witnessed Jafar's death and honestly she didn't want to witness another death.

"Easy easy."

Daila pulls out a cloth and presses it down on the wound. Blood soaked the cloth within seconds. Daila didn't remove the cloth. She knew she needed to add pressure. The spear sticking out of his side did make her want to throw up. Daila swallows the bile that threatened to form.

"Just breathe." She ordered. "Nice and easy."

Ketch closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. Daila smiles and nods.

"You are going to be okay." She assured him.

Deep down the maid had her doubts. She couldn't give up. This man, Arthur saved Mary. In Daila's eyes Arthur is a hero. She hoped one day she would have a man who would be willing to sacrifice himself to save her. She hoped one day she would find her true love.

That was definitely not going to be Sam.

She scoffs to herself. She didn't want to be in a relationship with a man who one is a liar and two his brother is possessed by an angel.

_Freaking angels._

She laughed to herself. She is probably not going to get out of here alive. Everyone is going to die yet Daila thought she might as well make herself useful in her last moments. Plus she saw this as a distraction. She wanted to distract herself from what was happening.

Daila focused on the wound and she didn't look back at the archangel.

Michael's eyes sparkle with amusement. Did the maid really think she could save Mr Ketch? Michael could have intervened and killed them both. What was the fun in that? Ketch is dying anyway and it would be entertaining to watch the defeat on Daila's face when she realized she failed to save him. Also Michael had other problems to deal with. His eyes go on to the huntress. A grin spreads across his face.

"Say goodbye to Mommy Sam."

Michael curls his fingers into a fist. Mary's eyes turn white. Her mouth drops open. Sam screams for his mom but Mary didn't respond. Sam looked at Michael's smirking face and realized the archangel is sucking the life out of Mary. The hunter wanted to attack but he had no weapons, no cuffs, no spell books he had nothing. He couldn't weaken the archangel.

Sam had no choice but to watch his mom die.

* * *

Abu is climbing up the wall. He swings himself on to the pillar. He observes the room. Aladdin managed to get to Jasmine and she's alive and breathing. That was good news to the monkey. He didn't want to see his best friend heartbroken.

Elsewhere the English douchebag is splayed out on the ground. As much as Abu hated this man he didn't want Ketch to die. His eyes go on to another body. His grimaced at the sight of Jafar. Abu didn't care Jafar was dead. That man made his skin crawl.

Hang on? Where's the parrot?

"Squawk...Look who it is."

Abu whips round and faces the annoying parrot.

"I'm surprised...Squawk...I thought...Squawk you and the boy...Squawk were dead."

Abu shakes his head.

"I would ask how you got out of the Cave but...Squawk now is not the time."

Iago sadly looks at his former boss.

"Jafar did annoy the Hell out of me sometimes but...Squawk he was my master...Squawk we been together for years." He looks at the archangel with pure hatred in his eyes. "That...Squawk... archangel needs to learn his lesson."

Abu made a kill gesture. The parrot shakes his head.

"We can't kill him you idiot!" Iago sighed. "I would have been out of here by now...Squawk saving my own ass but...Squawk if feathers plans to burn the world then I would have nowhere to go...WE'LL ALL BE DEAD!"

Abu flinched. Iago takes a deep breath.

"This is what we are going to do...Squawk...you see that lamp."

Abu nods.

"We need it." Iago taps his wing against his chest. "It's up to us to get it...Squawk."

Abu frowns.

"How?" Iago chuckles. "You see..."

Before Iago could explain Michael's speaks out loud.

"Say goodbye to Mommy Sam."

Abu's eyes widen when he saw Mary's eyes turn white. The monkey let's out a cry and he goes to jump off the pillar. Iago grabs his tail and pulls him back.

"Hey!" Iago snapped. "What the Hell...Squawk...do you think you are doing?"

The monkey howled. Tears form in his eyes. Iago glances at Mary then back at Abu.

"Squawk...Oh you like her huh?"

Abu nods and taps his chest where his heart is.

"Love her." Iago snorted. "Things have...Squawk...suddenly got interesting." He puts his wings on his hips and grins. "We can save her."

Abu looks at the parrot with hopeful eyes.

"My plan." Iago clears his throat. "How we are going to get the lamp well...Squawk...we need a distraction."

Abu looks round wondering what could be used as a distraction.

"Already got someone on board." Iago nodded with a sly smile.

Abu's face screws up with confusion.

A roar causes Abu to jump. Iago laughs and rubs his wings with excitement.

"Squawk...Here we go."

Rajah sprints across the room. His claws extend and his sharp teeth show. Michael lowers his hand causing Mary to fall on the ground. Sam rushes to his mom's side as she gasped for air.

Michael faces the tiger. A smirk forms on his lips.

"Okay." Iago extends his wings. "You ready...Squawk?"

Abu frowns with confusion. Iago flaps his wings and goes up the air. He then swoops down and grabs the monkey. Abu squeals as he is lifted into the air.

"Shut up and focus." Iago growled.

Michael stared at the tiger. His eyes glow blue as Rajah got closer. The archangel points at the tiger.

Rajah froze. His body glows bright blue. There is a flash and the tiger vanishes.

Jasmine's eyes widen in horror. She screams for her beloved tiger.

Then...

"Meow."

Jasmine looks down. She gasps when she saw a cat running towards her.

"Rajah."

Rajah goes into her lap. His little body shook with fear. She wraps her arms around him and tucks him under her chin.

"Oh Rajah."

She stands up and goes to confront the archangel. Aladdin pulls her back.

"Don't. He already tried to kill you." He wraps his arms around her and presses her body against his. "I don't want to lose you." Jasmine takes a shaky breath and leans into his touch. Aladdin puts his hand in his pocket. "I have something for you."

He brings out her bracelet. Jasmine's breath hitched as her mother's bracelet is placed on her wrist.

"You kept it."

Aladdin smiles.

"I promised I would give it back to you." Tears roll down Jasmine's cheeks. Aladdin cups her cheek and looks into her eyes. "I love you Jasmine. I always will."

Jasmine smiles through the tears.

"I love you too."

Aladdin sighs.

"Jasmine. If we don't make it." Aladdin presses his forehead against hers. "We go down together. Okay?"

She nods and she looks down at the tiger turned cat.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I." Aladdin gets her to look at him. "I will never leave your side. I promise."

She smiles sadly.

"Thank you."

A scream interrupted the couple. They look and see Iago on top of the archangel.

"YOU BEEN A BAD ANGEL!"

Iago pulls at Michael's short strands of hair.

"SQUAWK...A BAD...BAD ANGEL!"

Michael growls and swings his arm around. Iago dodges and pulls at Michael's sleeve. Michael's eyes glow blue.

"YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME!" Iago flies to Michael's other shoulder. "JAFAR IS SCARIER." Iago flies in front of Michael's face. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DICK WITH WINGS!" Iago's grin widens knowing he is going to hit a nerve. "YOU ARE A COWARD!"

Michael roars in anger. He slams his hands together. The archangel removes his hands and screams with rage when he sees he missed the parrot. Iago hovers over the archangel and chuckles.

"My plan worked...Squawk."

Michael frowns. His eyes widen with realization.

"No."

Michael checked his pockets. The lamp. It was gone. Fury flashed across Michael's eyes.

"Looking for this."

Michael turns and faces the smirking thief. Abu sat on Aladdin's shoulder looking smug. The monkey looks at Michael and sticks his tongue out at him. Michael clenched his fists and his face goes blank. Then his lips curl upwards and a low chuckle escapes him.

"I can get it back." Michael takes a step forward. His smirk grew. "Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Um..." Aladdin tapped his chin. "Neither."

"So hard way then." Michael raises his hands. "Fine by me. Me and Jasmine had unfinished business."

"Jasmine told me about the lamp. A Genie that grants wishes. I'll admit I would have not believed it but after everything I went through well let's just say I'm more open-minded now. You hurt her I'll destroy the lamp. Then you will be stuck here. Your choice."

"You think that little threat scares me." Michael laughed. "Boy you have no idea what I can do to you."

"Really?" The thief places his hand on the lamp. He watched the horror spread across Michael's face. "I say it's time we meet the Genie."

Aladdin rubs the lamp.

Blue smoke shoots out of the lamp and swirls in the air. The smoke dies down and Genie appears.

"I'm sorry master I still got nothing." Genie drops the book and sighs with frustration. "I know I'm going to get Hell for this but please give me more time I will find something I promise. We will stop Michael for go..." Genie's voice trails off as his eyes go on his master. He looks into those cold, hostile eyes. "You're not Dean." Genie swallows in fear. "It's you." Genie looks up at the ceiling. "I'M TOO LATE!"

"You are the Genie?"

Genie looks down at the new voice. He frowns at young man who was holding the lamp. His lamp.

"You have my lamp?" Genie lowers himself so he is eye level with the thief. "You are my new master?"

"Yeah I guess." He smiles. "I'm Aladdin."

Genie smiles. The fear he had suddenly vanishes and is replaced with relief. Genie didn't know why but he felt connected to his new master. He felt like he was supposed to meet Aladdin. After having so many masters Genie felt he has finally found his true master.

"Nice to meet you Aladdin." Genie grinned. "You know how this works?"

"Uh not really."

Genie rolls his eyes. So much for Aladdin being his true master.

"I'm going to have to go through the rules...Again."

"I already have a wish in mind. I would like you to grant that wish now."

Genie steps back in surprise.

"Damm." He huffed a nervous laugh. "I think now is not a good time."

"It is." Aladdin stated. "You have to trust me."

"Okay." Genie straightened up. "What is your first wish master?"

Aladdin looks at Jasmine who smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Aladdin's shifts his gaze on to the archangel.

"I wish for the Archangel Michael to be..."

He takes a deep breath.

"...a Genie."


	21. Your Wish is My Command

**What made Aladdin come up with that wish? Answers ****will be revealed**** in this chapter.**

* * *

Abu thought the parrot was off his rocker. Flying towards the archangel without no weapons was a suicide mission. Abu did want to save Mary but he didn't want to die in the process. Rajah turning into a cat was the last straw. Abu wanted out now.

The monkey swings his fists and tries to aim for the parrot's beak. Iago increased his grip on the monkey.

"Squawk...watch it!" Iago glared. "We only got one shot. If this fails we're dead." Abu tensed up. Iago nods. "Yeah so I suggest...Squawk...You shut the Hell up!"

Iago swoops down and circles above the archangel.

"Look at him...Squawk...He is enjoying himself." The two animals watch Michael smirking at Jasmine's horrified reaction to seeing Rajah. "Boy do I want to wipe that smirk off his face...Squawk."

Abu agreed with him on that.

"Rajah was not the only distraction."

Abu looks up at him. His eyes widen and he frantically shakes his head.

"You are not the distraction!...Squawk...I'm the distraction!"

Abu frowns and points at Iago.

"Yes me." Iago grins. "There is one thing I know that I'm good at and that is pissing people off. Squawk...Jafar would back me up on that if he was still alive. So while I distract feathers you are going get the lamp and give it to the street rat."

"Al."

"Yes...Squawk...Aladdin. I don't trust the other guy with the lamp. Squawk...once you give it to Aladdin he has to rub it understand?"

Abu frowns. Iago didn't have time to explain. They needed to move.

"Don't mess this up." Iago warned.

Iago drops Abu on to the archangel's back. Before Michael could look Iago goes on top of the archangel.

"YOU BEEN A BAD ANGEL!"

Iago pulls at Michael's short strands of hair.

"SQUAWK...A BAD...BAD ANGEL!"

Michael growls and swings his arm around. Iago dodges and pulls at Michael's sleeve. While Michael was distracted, Abu clings on to the fabric and reaches out to the lamp.

"YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME!" Iago flies to Michael's other shoulder. "JAFAR IS SCARIER."

Abu nearly fell off by the abrupt turn. He nearly went flying when Michael turned again. The monkey looks at Iago flying in front of Michael's face. Abu raises his fist as a warning. If Iago makes Michael move again Abu will forget about the lamp and go and punch Iago in the face instead.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DICK WITH WINGS. YOU ARE A COWARD!"

Michael roars in anger. He slams his hands together. Abu quickly grabs the lamp and jumps off the archangel. He runs across the floor and scrambles up Aladdin's leg.

"Abu hey what are you..."

Abu shoves the lamp in Aladdin's hands.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

Abu rubs his hands.

"Rub it?"

Abu nods.

"Why?"

Abu waves his arms about. He looked desperate. Aladdin was confused.

"The lamp is special." Jasmine explains. " Genies are real. "

"What?" Aladdin looks at the lamp with disbelief. "A Genie?"

"Grants wishes. The archangel wants to use it wish himself back home."

Aladdin looks at Sam and Mary.

"Their home?"

"Yes."

Aladdin shakes his head.

"He will destroy the world. He will... He will kill them. I can't let that happen. Mary is the reason I'm here. She helped me find my way back to you. I got to do something. I got to stop this."

"This is your chance." Jasmine nodded at the lamp.

Aladdin looked anxious.

"We don't really know what the uh Genie will be like."

"He will be under your control. You will be his master." Jasmine sighs. "It's our only option left. If you don't do it I will. I want the archangel stopped as much as you do."

Aladdin nods.

"Okay." He clears his throat. "I'll think of something okay?"

"I have faith in you."

Aladdin's heart warmed at those words. He turns and shouts.

"Looking for this."

Michael turns round. Aladdin saw the a mixture of emotions flash across Michael's face. Then Michael chuckles.

"I can get it back...Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Um..." Aladdin tapped his chin. "Neither."

"So hard way then." Michael raises his hands. "Fine by me. Me and Jasmine had unfinished business."

Aladdin flinched. The image of Michael holding Jasmine by the throat was still vivid in his mind. The thief knew he is acting cocky and over-confident but he didn't want the archangel to see how scared he was. He didn't want to give Michael the satisfaction.

"Jasmine told me about the lamp." Aladdin spoke. "A Genie that grants wishes. I'll admit I would have not believed it but after everything I went through well let's just say I'm more open-minded now. You hurt her I'll destroy the lamp. Then you will be stuck here. Your choice."

Aladdin held his breath. He knew he was being stupid and reckless. Threatening the most powerful being in the universe is suicidal. Again Aladdin hid his fear. He wanted to look brave. He wanted to be the one in control of this situation.

Michael laughs.

"You think that little threat scares me. Boy you have no idea what I can do to you."

The archangel had a point. Aladdin had no idea. Honestly Aladdin didn't want to know. The thief maintained his smug smile.

"Really? I say it's time we meet the Genie."

When Aladdin rubbed the lamp and the Genie appeared. Aladdin was calm. The thief thought he would be freaking out but he wasn't he was calm. He felt like the lamp belonged to him. He felt he was meant to do this. Like it is his destiny.

Aladdin decided to interrupt Genie's ramblings.

"You are the Genie?"

"You have my lamp?" Genie lowers himself "You are my new master?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm Aladdin."

"Nice to meet you Aladdin. You know how this works?"

"Uh not really."

However something at the back of Aladdin's mind was nagging him. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. Somewhere deep down inside him he felt like he did know how this worked which was strange considering he only found out moments ago Genies exist. The thief didn't dwell on it knowing he had other important matters to deal with right now.

Aladdin knew archangels couldn't die. The Archangel Michael was the first angel created by God. He is immortal. So death was out of the question.

Stripping him from his powers and making him human could work but then there is a risk they could lose Mary's oldest son.

Locking Michael up could be an option but the only issue is where can they put him. He is an archangel a normal cell is not going to keep him locked away forever. He can fly out of the dungeon. Aladdin didn't think there was anything that could trap a Warrior of God.

_Damm__ it why did he have __to be__ an angel._

Aladdin looks at the tiger turned cat. It amazed him how such a powerful beast can be reduced to a small fluff ball. Someone could step on Rajah and he would be dead.

That gave the thief an idea.

_Maybe Michael could change._ He thought. _Maybe his grace could transform into another supernatural being._

Aladdin looks at the lamp. He had to hold back a grin.

_If I wish for Michael __to be__ a Genie he wouldn't need to posses Dean anymore. Genies don't need vessels. Yes Michael would still be powerful but the great power would come with a cost. He would forever be trapped in the lamp._

Aladdin loved his plan already. He hoped he could pull it off. He hoped Genie can overpower Michael and do the wish. If this doesn't work they will all be killed.

"I'm going to have to go through the rules...Again." Genie says.

"I already have a wish in mind. I would like you to grant that wish now."

Genie steps back in surprise.

"Damm." He huffed a nervous laugh. "I think now is not a good time."

"It is. You have to trust me."

"Okay." Genie straightened up. "What is your first wish master?"

Aladdin looks at Jasmine who smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Aladdin's shifts his gaze on to the archangel.

_No going back now._

"I wish for the Archangel Michael to be..."

He takes a deep breath.

"...a Genie."

Genie stared at him with disbelief. The shock soon turned into a grin. He nods with understanding almost like he read Aladdin's thoughts.

_Damm__ why didn't I think of this. _Genie thought.

Sam nearly fell over by the announcement. Shock and horror spreads across his face. Mary wore the same matching expression.

"Wait Genie!" Sam yelled. "Dean!"

Genie looks at him and winks. Before Sam could say another word Michael cuts him off.

"That's ridiculous." Michael laughed "You think your powers can work on me. I'm stronger and more powerful than you will ever be."

"You're right." Genie nodded. "You are stronger and more powerful than me. You know what I don't care. However a wish, is stronger than the both of us. Once the wish is granted, there is no going back. Master, your wish is my command."

Blue light shoots out of Genie's finger. The light hits Michael in the chest. The light dims and Michael stood with a baffled expression. Then the archangel started laughing.

"You're wrong." Michael's smug smile returned to his face. "I told you your wishes can't affect m..."

Michael coughs. He frowns and touches his throat. He coughs again and again and again. The archangel bends over and his breathing turns shallow.

"AHHHH"

Michael clutches his stomach and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Sam goes to run to the archangel fearing for his brother. Genie blocks the hunter with his arm.

"Don't." Genie warned.

"Dean."

Genie gave him a look to say 'Shut up and watch' Sam sighs and steps back to watch.

Michael drops to his knees. His body jerked. Then Michael felt something sharp slice through his back. The archangel let out a high-pitched cry as his wings are pulled from his back leaving a bloody mess that only supernatural beings can see. Genie winced as he saw two long cuts on Michael's true form. He let another wince when he saw bloody feathers scattered around the archangel.

Michael's head suddenly snaps back and he screams as grace pours out of his mouth. The last bit of grace pours out and Michael's vessel collapses on the ground.

The grace swirls in the air. Thunder roared outside followed by lightning. Areas of grace start to turn blue. Eventually all the grace turns blue. A flash of lightning hits the swirling pool of blue. Sparks fly and suddenly the blue light starts to take shape.

All eyes look up and two giant hands come out of the thick smoke. Abu yelps and grips on to Aladdin. Aladdin holds Abu tight with one arm while having his other arm wrapped around Jasmine.

Sam held his breath when two big eyes face him. Then the full face came into view.

Sam went pale.

Genie was big in the cave. Comparing to Michael Genie is an insect. The archangel had the same skin tone as Genie, his eyes are big, round and dark blue, his arms are muscular and his legs are replaced with dark blue smoke. What freaked Sam out was the archangel still wore his brother's face.

Michael growled. The growl caused the room to shake.

" YOU." Michael points his ridiculously long finger at the thief. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

His big booming voice caused cracks to form on the walls. Everyone covered their ears expect Genie who looked up at Michael with a smile.

Michael noticed. His eyes flashed with fury.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!"

"Well brother."

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

Another flash of lightning strikes followed by the deep rumbling of thunder.

"Brother." Genie raises his arms. "We're the same now." He flies up to the big eyes. Michael glares at him. Genie tried to hide his shudder.

_If looks can kill. _He thought.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Genie meant that. He did truly did feel sorry for him. Genie sighs. "It had to be done. I will tell you the next part is going to hurt."

As soon as Genie said it a golden cuff appeared on Michael's left wrist. Michael stared in horror. Michael felt like his arm was going to drop off. The cuff weighed a ton. Then another cuff appears on his right wrist. The cosmic entity winced as the cuffs dig into his skin. A wave of nausea passed over him and the ringing in his head increased. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He felt like he was a puppet on strings. He wanted to kill everyone in this room but an unseen force restrained him. He felt like he was being controlled.

Michael hated it.

"Another thing." Genie continued. "Phenomenal cosmic powers, but a itty-bitty living space." A golden lamp appears. Michael looks and realization shows on his face. Genie nods. "Enjoy your new home pal."

The archangel turned Genie shakes his head. For the first time Sam saw genuine fear in his eyes. The lamp glows bright. Michael felt something latch on to him. His eyes widen when he felt himself being pulled towards the lamp.

Sam watched as the lamp sucked Michael in. Michael tried to break free. Each time he did his cuffs burned his skin causing him to scream in pain. A few moments later all that remained was his arm.

Then Michael reaches out and wraps his fingers around Sam. Sam falls back and he is suddenly dragged across the room.

"SAM!" Mary screamed.

The huntress runs and grabs a sword. She raises the sword over her head and cuts through the incredibly large finger. The force sends Mary flying back. There is a loud cry and the arm slides back and goes into the lamp.

Then it went silent.

The storm stops and the clear blue sky returns.

"You did it." Jasmine smiles at Aladdin. "You saved Agrabah."

"I did." Aladdin huffed a smile "I did." He suddenly wraps his arms around Jasmine and he lifts her up into the air. "I saved Agrabah."

He spins her around and kisses her firmly on the lips.

"Squawk...We're alive." Iago flaps around the couple. "Feathers is gone...Squawk."

Abu did a victory dance. Genie and Carpet joined in and copied the monkey's movements. Rajah now back as a tiger rocks his head side to side and a smile forms on his face.

Sam gasps and he pushes the giant finger off him. He stands up and brushes himself down. He looks at the finger with disgust.

"Mom."

"Over here."

Sam looks and sees his mom standing up. She gave him a thumbs up to say she's fine.

"HE'S OKAY!"

Dalia waved the hunters to come over. Ketch gets to his feet. He stumbles slightly. Daila catches him and supports him.

"He's okay." Daila repeated.

Mary saw the wound was gone. It was like the incident never happened.

"Seems the wish undid everything Michael did." Sam says.

Mary walks over to the Englishman. Ketch looks and grins at her.

"I must say Mary you were quite impressive with that sword." Ketch stops when Mary kisses him on the cheek. He blushes pink. His reaction made her smirk. "Well." Ketch smiles. "I wasn't expecting that."

Abu's mouth drops open. He squeals and kicks the wall. He folds his arms and pouts. The monkey stops when he is lifted off the ground. He froze when he faced those two beautiful eyes.

"Thank you Abu." Mary smiled warmly. "You are a little hero."

She brought the monkey to her chest and hugs him. Abu melted in her embrace. He snuggled against her chest. He smirks when he saw Ketch glaring at him.

A groan got everyone's attention.

Dean stirred. Movement showed under his eyelids. Sam immediately went to his brother's side.

"Dean."

Dean opens his eyes. He let out another groan.

"Sam."

Dean sits up. He rubs the back of his head and frowns at everyone.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story. I will try to get the ****final**** chapter up soon. :)**


	22. Happily Ever After

_Guest: You can't underestimate the power of Disney :D The Return of __Jafar__ I wasn't a fan of that movie. I know the live action version are doing a sequel which __will be inspired__ by The Return of __Jafar__. The actor who played as __Jafar__is interested__ in returning to the sequel. Will it happen in this story? No. If I destroyed the lamp that will put an end to Michael's suffering :D I think we should let him go crazy in that lamp :D Staring at the four same brass walls will drive anyone insane :D_

* * *

**Here we are the ****final**** chapter. I had fun writing this story. I ****was scared**** at first thinking this crossover wouldn't work. It seems I have surprised myself. :) again thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story it really has motivated me to continue.**

* * *

After Dean woke up, the guards went back to their duties. Jafar's body was removed from the premises. The Sultan choked back a sob as the guards placed a white sheet over the body and took the body out of the room.

"I raised him like he was my own son." The Sultan says. "I gave him everything. A home , a family. This is how he repaid us! He was going to take my throne. He was going to betray us. How could I have been so stupid."

"Baba." Jasmine wraps her arms around her Baba and hugs him. "None of this is your fault."

"I brought a traitor into the Palace. " His eyes go on Dean. "I wanted you to marry him."

" Baba that wasn't Dean that was the archangel. "

"They have lied to us!" The Sultan snapped. "I fell for it. All of it. You nearly died!"

"I'm not dead." She smiled. "I'm still here."

He shakes his head and pulls his daughter in.

"If anything happened to you." A tear rolls down his face and drops on Jasmine's shoulder. "I would never forgive myself. I already lost your mother I can't lose you to."

"I'm not going anywhere Baba. " She assured him.

He takes a shaky breath and steps back.

"Perhaps I am getting too old for this. I think now is time I stepped down as Sultan."

"Baba." Her eyes widen. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I know just the person to replace me."

"Prince Anders?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled. "You."

Jasmine's mouth drops.

"Me? But...but...the law."

"What law." He chuckled. She frowns causing him to chuckle even more. "I think it's time we made some changes. For starters from this day women can take the throne and be Sultana."

Jasmime's breath hitched. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this a dream? Is this Heaven? Did the archangel kill her? She pinched herself and sighs with relief when she felt that. Then her frown deepens.

"Baba did you hit your head too hard?"

"No." His smile widens. He takes his daughter's hands into his own. "You deserve this. I am so sorry it took me so long to see it. That brings me to my next point. From this day members of the Palace can marry whoever they want."

"Anyone?" Jasmine gaped.

"Anyone." He nodded. He looks at Aladdin. "That man is a hero. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes." She nods. "He does."

"Then you have my approval." He again nods and smiles. "You can be with him."

"Oh...Oh Baba." The Princess throws her arms around him. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiles and strokes her hair.

"My little girl, she's all grown up." He brushes a strand out of her face. "She's so beautiful like her mother." Jasmine choked back a sob. Her Baba rubs her mother's bracelet. "Your mother would be so proud."

He wipes his tears as his beloved came to his mind. He missed his wife so much. He never stopped thinking about her. He knew now he couldn't protect Jasmine forever. He couldn't shield her from the rest of the world. She was not his little girl anymore and he had to accept that. She's old enough now to make her own decisions. If she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Aladdin he will respect her choice and stay by her side no matter what.

Elsewhere Genie was updating the older hunter on everything he has missed. The cosmic entity had way too much fun. He did gestures, he put on voices, Dean was sure he heard an audience clapping and making "Oh" noises. Aladdin interrupted several times to correct Genie's story. Sometimes Genie got over carried away.

"You're telling me Michael is in there." Dean points the lamp. "And he is a Genie?"

"Uh huh." Genie answered with a grin. "I put a part of myself into him so if you hear some music, that might be him singing."

"Singing?" Dean snorted. "Michael singing?"

"Hey that's one of my traits. I love to sing and dance. I have an amazing singing voice. The archangel should feel honored to have my musical personality as a side effect."

"Does the lamp come with a harp?" Sam teased.

"Oh ha ha." Genie laughed. "Hey are you sure you don't want me to take the lamp to the Cave of Wonders? I promise you the lamp won't be found I will hide it in a secure place."

"It's okay." Sam assured him. "We can take care of it."

"As you wish." Genie turns and smiles at the maid. "How are you?"

Dalia holds his hand and smiles bright at him.

"Good. You?"

"Good now that I'm with you."

He kisses her hand causing her to giggle.

"Once I send them home I will wish you to be human." Aladdin says. "That's a promise."

Genie looked touched. His previous masters never considered what he wanted. Genie thought he would never see this day. The day he would finally be free and a human. He pats the thief's shoulder.

"Thanks Al."

"No need to thank me." Aladdin smiled.

"You." Dean points at his mom. "And you." He points at the Englishman. "And him." He points at the thief.

"Long story. A very long story." Mary answered.

Sam frowns.

"Uh mom."

"Hm."

She looks down at her chest. She rolls her eyes and smiles when she finds Abu in between her breasts. Then she sees Ketch's hand on her cup. She glares at him.

"Arthur."

" I was uh... " He removes his hand and smiles sheepishly. "I was going to remove the monkey."

"Leave him be he is not harming anyone." Mary scowls at the Englishman.

"You don't like me touching you. You are okay with a monkey touching you."

"No. Abu is just..."

Both of them started arguing. The brothers didn't know where to put their faces. Aladdin picks up a banana and waves it in the air.

"Hey Abu."

Abu's head snaps towards the banana. He jumps on to Aladdin's shoulder and snatches the banana off him. He peels the skin and takes a massive bite.

"Ahh."

Abu lies down and enjoys his moment alone with the banana.

"I am so sorry." Aladdin apologized.

Both brothers forced a smile.

Jasmine came over to them with her Baba following behind.

"You should bow down to your Sultana."

Aladdin's eyes widen. He saw the amusement in her eyes. Her lips forming into a teasing smile. The thief shakes his head.

"Sultana?..You are Sultana?"

"That's right." The former Sultan sticks out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aladdin."

Aladdin gulps and shakes his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you to your majesty."

"Please." He smiles. "Call me father."

"Uh...Okay...father."

Aladdin goes to bow but the former Sultan stops him.

"You don't need to bow down to me son. You are one of us now."

"One of us?

"You make my daughter happy." He nodded to his daughter. "She loves you very much. You have my permission to marry her."

"I..." Aladdin looks back and forth at the Sultana and her Baba. "We can be together?"

Jasmine takes his hands into hers.

"Will you marry me Aladdin?"

He smiles.

" Yes Sultana yes! I will marry you. "

The couple kiss passionately. Dean clears his throat.

"This is really nice and all but we really gotta now."

Jasmine pulls away.

"Of course." She leans forward and kisses the older Winchester on the cheek. "Have a safe journey."

Dean froze as her lips brush against his skin. Goosebumps spread all up his arms and all over his body. He looks at his brother and a grin forms on his face. Sam rolls his eyes. Jasmine goes back up and links her arms with Aladdin's.

"Good luck." Aladdin addressed everyone. "It was nice meeting you all. Mary thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Mary smiles and nods at him.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Genie pulled the brothers into a hug. "You stay out of trouble. You understand?" Dean mumbled something and bangs against Genie's chest. Genie pulls away and frowns at them "Sorry what was that?"

"I can't promise you that." Dean smirked.

Genie rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm serious boys." He folds his arms. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will." Sam assured him.

Everyone lines up. They all said their goodbyes to the Winchester family and Arthur Ketch. Genie steps forward followed by Aladdin. Aladdin held the lamp.

"Master, what is your second wish?" Genie asks.

"I wish you send them all back home!" Aladdin answered.

Genie looks at the Winchesters and the Englishman. He smiles wide and his hands glow blue.

He then said.

"Master, your wish is my command."

* * *

Dean puts the lamp in a secure box. He gives the lamp one last look before shutting the box and locking it with a key. He takes a step back and grips the key tight.

Nothing happened.

Dean releases a breath he never realized he was holding. He walks to the door and puts his hand on the door knob.

_"Dean."_

Dean whips round and looks round the room. He frowns and shrugs it off. Then he opens the door and leaves.

The door shuts and the room returns to darkness.

On the shelf the box glows blue and the Genie in the lamp waits patiently to be released. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day he will be released.

When he does he will get his revenge.

This world and many other worlds will be destroyed.

God will die.

Right now he waits.

He waits for the day Dean Winchester sets him free.

He will be reunited with his Sword once again.

The Genie waits for his master to return.

He is sure that will be very very very soon.

**The End.**

* * *

**So that's the end. As you can see it is an open ending. I might go back to it once I finish some of my other stories. If there was a sequel what would you like to see? Did you have any favorite parts in this story? Did you have a favorite character?**

**Take care and stay safe.**

**Blondie xxx**


End file.
